EGLANTINE : After Story
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: Minghao, seorang pemuda yang hidupnya bagaikan 'Cinderella', memerlukan sosok 'Ibu peri' yang bisa mengubah kehidupannya dalam sekejap. namun yang datang kepadanya adalah sosok yang tidak diharapkannya. Cerita sisi lain dari Eglantine. [SVT FF].
1. Chapter 1

**EGLANTINE** **: 'After Story'**

 **Author : Shee**

 **Desclaimer : Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka masing-masing, Pledis Ent. I just own the story.**

 **Cast : Xu Minghao, Wen Junhui, Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Hong Jisoo, etc.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Lenght : Twoshoot.**

 **Pair : JunHao, SoonHoon.**

 **Genre : Slice of Life, Supranatural, Pure *?* Romance.**

 **Note : cerita sisi lain dari Eglantine -aku terluka untuk sembuh-, bisa disebut sebagai 'Sequel'. Untuk lebih jelas tentang karakter selain Minghao silahkan baca Eglantine terlebih dahulu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Start.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part I**

Di sebuah SMP,

Terlihat sedang ramai karena hari ini hari pembagian hasil ulangan tengah semester, dan banyak anak terlihat bersenang-senang dan bercengkerama dengan orang tua yang mengambil laporan hasil belajar mereka, meskipun tidak sedikit juga yang terkena marah karena tidak sesuai ekspetasi atau nilai mereka yang turun.

Seorang anak laki-laki mungil dan cukup tinggi memandang puas nilai rapor nya, dia mendapat peringkat ke-5 dari seluruh angkatannya. tiba-tiba dua orang perempuan menghampirinya.

"Minghao, sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu. kenapa kau tidak pernah membantu Jieqiong dalam mengerjakan tugasnya." ternyata itu adalah mamanya, lebih tepatnya ibu tiri dan saudara tirinya.

"Tapi kan, itu pekerjaan yang harus dia kerjakan sendiri" anak lelaki yang diketahui bernama Xu Minghao itu segera membela diri, dia selalu disuruh ini-itu dirumah dan disekolah oleh dua orang ini secara semena-mena semenjak ayahnya sudah tidak ada. dan sekarang dia disalahkan atas penurunan nilai putri kesayangannya. Minghao bahkan tidak tahu apakah nilai itu berhubungan dengan dirinya, atau perempuan itu hanya merasa malu saja karena Minghao mendapat lebih banyak pujian dari guru-guru ketimbang putrinya.

"Kau mau melawan? kau pikir menghidupimu setiap hari itu tidak susah? bisanya cuma menumpang hidup dan makan. kamu disuruh begini saja sudah protes. dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung, kalau bukan karena kebodohan ayahmu mengatasnamakan rumahnya atas namamu. kau sudah ku telantarkan entah dimana."

Setelah ibu tirinya pulang Minghao memutuskan untuk lebih lama berada di sekolah, dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan sekolah sampai jam sekolah ditutup, daripada di rumah dia jadi seperti pembantu dan selalu dimarahi ini itu kalau pekerjaannya tidak bagus, tapi tetap dia harus mengerjakan semua itu.

Pernah Minghao berpikir untuk kabur dari rumah dan menyewa apartemen kecil-kecilan sendiri, tapi itu mustahil untuk sekarang ini, dia masih berada di umur yang membutuhkan pendamping. Apalagi mereka memiliki kontrak perjanjian, selama Minghao belum 19 tahun, sebagian harta peninggalan ayahnya tidak akan diberikan kepada ibunya tirinya. Jika Minghao belum sampai umur 19 dan dia meninggalkan rumah itu, maka sang ibu berhak mengambil kuasanya. Dan sekarang mereka berpikir bagaimana cara Minghao tidak betah berada dirumah dan memutuskan pergi entah kemana dan tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Biasanya perpustakan sangat sepi dan hampir tidak ada orang apalagi hari-hari seperti ini. hanya ada Minghao saja yang masih menjelajah sekolah dan tidak mau pulang, tapi sepertinya hari ini sedikit berbeda, ternyata masih ada seorang didalam perpustakaan. sosok yang tidak begitu tinggi dan sedang ingin mengambil buku yang berada di rak paling atas. Minghao tanpa diminta pun langsung menolongnya mengambilkan buku itu. dan setelah menerima bukunya dia menunduk berterima kasih dan memutuskan duduk di salah satu kursi.

Sementara Minghao masih melanjutkan menjelajah mencari buku yang belum dibacanya, sampai dia bertemu penjaga perpus yang bersiap-siap menutup pintu perpustakaan.

"Minghao, apa kau tidak merasa takut sendirian di tempat seperti ini. ambil beberapa buku dan bacalah di rumahmu. pintunya segera kukunci." Minghao lalu didorong keluar perpustakaan dan dia bersiap mengunci pintu. tapi Minghao ingat masih ada seorang di dalam. "Tunggu, ada anak yang masih membaca disana. biar kupanggil dulu." ujar Minghao hendak masuk kembali dan menarik anak itu keluar sebelum dia terkunci di dalam.

"Kau bicara apa? satu-satunya anak yang masuk ke ruang perpustakaan ini cuma kau. aku sudah memeriksanya.." Ujar sang pustakawan.

"Tapi, tadi ada anak—. HEI KELUARLAH! PERPUSTAKAANNYA AKAN DITUTUP!" teriak Minghao sekeras-kerasnya supaya anak itu mendengar dan segera keluar. Akhirnya penjaga perpus menuruti Minghao dan berkeliling di dalam sekali lagi. tapi tidak pernah ada anak selain Minghao disana.

"Sudah puas?, sekarang biarkan aku menutup pintunya. kalau kau tidak ingin pulang ke rumahmu, menginaplah dirumah temanmu."

"Tapi aku tidak punya teman."

Dari kejauhan, sosok yang tadi dicarinya kini sudah berada di luar ruangan dan tersenyum saat melihat Minghao, senyum itu seperti mengatakan 'Sudah kutemukan'

.

.o0o.

.

Minghao merasakan sangat berat untuk melangkah pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Semakin dekat jarak rumahnya semakin berat langkah kakinya, di punggungnya terasa seperti ada banyak beban yang menimpanya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa rumah tanpa sebuah keluarga hangat didalamnya hanyalah sebuah bangunan biasa.

Sebelum tinggal dengan ibu tirinya, keluarganya sendiri memang tidak terlalu hangat. Dia juga ingat bahwa sifat ibu kandungnya dan ibu tirinya tidak jauh berbeda, sama-sama melihat orang dari hartanya saja. Tapi se-tidak sempurnanya seorang ibu, kasih sayang untuk anaknya pasti sempurna.

Sesampainya di rumah besarnya, dia lalu mengganti seragamnya dengan baju santai. saat dia turun dari kamarnya di lantai paling atas, dia melihat adik tirinya sedang bersantai di sofa besar ruang tengah sambil melihat-lihat majalah fashion, tidak lupa dengan camilan-camilan yang sudah berserakan dimana-mana.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak perduli, sambil sesekali memasukkan beberapa cemilan ke mulutnya.

"Makan."

"Ohh" jawab sang adik tirinya dengan jawaban yang masih santai, batin Minghao dia akan diomeli seperti biasanya. tapi nyatanya tidak. Jadi Minghao segera duduk di meja makan dan mengambil beberapa nasi dan lauk untuknya, porsi makannya tidak terlalu banyak untuk ukuran laki-laki yang sedang dalam masa perkembangan.

"Mamaaa~~, Minghao sudah makan duluan sebelum kita, dan bahkan dia belum membersihkan dapur, kamar mandi, ruang depan dan halaman belakang. baju di cucian masih banyak juga." Belum sampai dua sendok dia menyendokkan nasi ke mulutnya, hal yang dikhawatirkan sedari tadi kini akan terjadi.

Ternyata ini yang direncanakan anak manja itu, batin Minghao.

Tidak lama setelah teriakan itu, disusul teriakan lainnya. Ibu tirinya lalu turun dan menghampiri Minghao di meja makan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu makan?." tanyanya dengan nada sangat keras dan membuat Minghao hanya bisa menunduk. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, Siapa yang menyuruhmu makan disini?" tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menjatuhkan piring yang masih bersisa banyak nasi itu ke lantai, Minghao yakin setelah ini dia tidak akan mendapatkan makan lagi.

"Maaf, tapi aku lapar." ujar Minghao singkat.

"Memang aku perduli?, sebelum kau menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanmu. tidak akan ada jatah makan untukmu." Minghao segera didorong ke dapur, dan lihat betapa banyak cucian baju dan piring kotor yang menantinya. "Cepat kerjakan. dan asal kau tahu, karena kau sudah mencuri makanan di meja makan, itu tadi sekaligus makan malammu nanti." setelah mengucapkan itu. dia segera pergi kembali ke kamarnya lagi.

Tinggallah Minghao sendirian di dapur itu, hanya ditemani alunan musik klasil dari radio tua yang sudah bersamanya sejak dia kecil.

Sebenarnya rumah ini memiliki pembantu, tapi dia hanya kerja saat siang. dan malam harinya Minghao yang melanjutkan semuanya, secara tidak langsung Minghao hanya dianggap sebagai pembantu saja. apalagi kamar yang diberikan untuk Minghao berada di loteng atas dan berdekatan dengan gudang-gudang.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa hidup akan berjalan mudah, tapi dia juga tidak pernah membayangkan jadi sesulit ini. umurnya baru saja menginjak 15 tahun, tapi dia melakukan banyak hal yang bahkan tidak seharusnya dilakukan anak seusianya.

Lahir dari keluarga yang menengah keatas, yang bahkan semua orang memimpikannya saja sangat susah. Tetapi semenjak ibunya pergi meninggalkan rumah ini tanpa alasan 4 tahun lalu dan tidak pernah diketahui kabarnya, sang ayah mulai kacau dan bertindak tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, karena sangat kelelahan hampir saja Minghao tertidur di dapur. dia bahkan sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk naik ke kamarnya.

Inilah alasan dia lebih suka belajar di perpustakaan sampai sore, dan tidak jarang dia sering dimarahi petugas karena tidak mau pulang walau waktu nya sudah hampir habis. saat di rumah, jangankan belajar, dia bisa beristirahat sebentar saja itu sudah baik.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Minghao harus bangun dan segera berangkat ke sekolah, kalau tidak dia akan terus dijejali pekerjaan yang tidak akan ada habisnya. bahkan dia tidak pernah menantikan lagi yang namanya sarapan.

Jangankan membayangkan makanan lengkap tersedia di meja, bahkan dia harus rela makan sebungkus roti kecil untuk sarapan dan makan siangnya sekaligus, tidak heran kenapa tubuhnya sangat kurus.

Hari ini sekolahnya jadi lebih ramai dua kali, dari acara penerimaan raport kemarin. memangnya ada apa sampai membuat heboh hari pertama semester baru ini.

Saat dia melewati kerumunan itu, terlihat para gadis sedang mengitari tiga orang pemuda berwajah tampan yang entah apa tujuannya berada di sekolah ini. Bahkan adik tiri Minghao, Jieqiong sudah ada disana. padahal biasanya dia akan berangkat sekolah jika bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Setelah Minghao tanyakan pada teman-teman disekitarnya, dia tahu bahwa mereka adalah tenaga pengajar bantuan yang datang dari unveristas terkenal di kota ini, dan kata temannya juga bahwa salah satu dari mereka akan menggantikan sementara posisi wali kelasnya, karena sang wali kelas sedang cuti melahirkan.

Sesampainya di kelas.

Minghao duduk di bangkunya yang paling depan dengan tenang, dia termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu peduli ada teman atau tidak, semua yang mencoba menjadi temannya adalah anak-anak yang mengincar adik tirinya, karena memang paras cantiknya membuat adik tirinya sangat terkenal di sekolah.

Jam pertama segera dimulai, dan sang guru yang memberi materi di jam pertama sudah memasuki kelas dan memulai kegiatan belajar mengajar.

"Keluarkan semua PR kalian dimeja, bapak periksa satu-persatu."

Seisi kelas lalu membuka satu-persatu pekerjaan mereka dan meletakkan diatas mejanya, sementara Minghao dia masih terus mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya, hanya dia yang tidak segera meletakkan PR nya diatas meja.

"Bagus Jieqiong, kali ini kau mengerjakannya dengan baik." mendengar sang guru mengatakan itu, Minghao lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap Jieqiong yang sedang menatapnya balik dengan pandangan mengejek. sejak kapan anak manja itu mengerjakan PR, yang dia lakukan hanya menelpon teman-temannya semalaman, dan saat diperhatikan baik-baik itu adalah buku Minghao.

"Minghao, mana tugasmu?" sekarang sang guru sudah sampai di depan mejanya, dan tidak mendapati pekerjaan apapun.

"Aku, aku tidak mengerjakannya." ujarnya lemah.

"Keluar dan bersihkan aula sampai jam pelajaranku berakhir."

Tanpa beralasan lebih banyak lagi, dia segera keluar dari kelas, saat melewati bangku Jieqiong dia sempat mendengar sesuatu keluar dari mulut anak manja itu "Pembantu sepertimu memang paling cocok bersih-bersih, kau tidak butuh pelajaran dikelas". Andai saja adiknya laki-laki, mungkin dia sudah mengajaknya untuk bertarung satu lawan satu sampai salah satu dari mereka tidak bisa bangun.

Saat dia bersiap-siap membersihkan aula, dia tidak sendirian didalam sana. ada dua orang yang entah sedang apa, mereka hanya duduk-duduk di tengah aula dan membicarakan sesuatu. mereka adalah orang yang tadi pagi menjadi perbincangan hangat seluruh sekolah.

Pemuda tampan yang akan menjadi guru sementara mereka. Yang diketahui dari name-tag mereka. Pria yang sedikit lebih pendek dan memiliki senyuman yang bisa memikat seluruh sekolah ini bernama Kwon Soonyoung. dan orang tinggi yang bahkan tidak melakukan apapun tapi seluruh sekolah sudah terhipnotis dengan wajah rupawannya, namanya Wen Junhui.

"Maaf, aku ingin membersihkan tempat ini." ijinnya dengan sesopan mungkin, dua orang itu melihat Minghao dari atas kebawah dengan seksama. Mungkin hanya pemuda yang bernama Jun ini yang memperhatikannya lebih lama, Sementara pemuda satunya langsung mendekat ke arah Minghao.

"Ini kan jam pelajaran?, kenapa kau malah membersihkan aula?" tanya Soonyoung, si pemilik senyum yang indah.

"Aku dihukum karena tidak mengerjakan PR" jawab Minghao seadanya.

Soonyoung tersenyum lalu menepuk pelan puncak kepala anak itu, dari wajahnya dia terlihat seperti anak baik-baik yang berasal dari keluarga kalangan atas. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti anak yang suka tidak mengerjakan Pr sama sekali. dan kau juga tidak perlu melakukannya, aku dan Jun sudah membersihkannya sebelum mu." jawab Soonyoung manis dan mengajaknya segera duduk melingkar bersama mereka ditengah aula. lagi pula Minghao juga tidak diijinkan masuk kelas sebelum jam pelajaran habis.

Minghao mencoba ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka, tapi dia lebih sering mendengarkan dan sesekali menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan dua orang itu. Sampai dia merasa kalau salah satu dari kedua orang itu melihatnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Minghao mulai ketakutan, dia tidak pernah diperhatikan orang sampai sebegitunya.

Tangan orang itu-Jun- tiba-tiba saja menyentuh leher Minghao, dan sedikit menyingkap kerah seragam itu.

"Kenapa ada luka lebam disini juga?" tanyanya, Reflek Minghao menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jangkauan tangan itu.

Yah, tadi pagi Jun sempat bertemu dengannya di luar sekolah. dan saat dia mendapat perlakuan buruk dari berandal sekolah saat itu Jun menyelamatkannya dan hanya melihat sedikit luka di tangannya. tapi kini muncul luka membiru lain di pundak dan lehernya.

"Bukan apa-apa, kurasa aku harus segera kembali ke kelas. sebentar lagi pergantian jam" ujarnya terburu-buru dan segera berlari ke luar aula meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan tatapan masih dipenuhi tanda tanya.

Tidak lama setelah kepergian Minghao, datanglah Hong Jisoo dengan nafas beratnya.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?, bukankah kalian ada jadwal pada jam kedua?" ujarnya dengan nada datar, inilah Hong Jisoo yang sesungguhnya. kalau dulu dia dikenal dengan orang yang kharismatik yang bisa membuat seluruh sekolah berpihak padanya. kini dimata dua orang ini dia hanya menjadi tukang suruh-suruh yang sangat dingin dan terkadang memaksa orang lain untuk melakukan pekerjaan, disukai atau tidak.

.

.

.

Minghao segera memutuskan menuju ke perpustakaan saja, hanya disini dia merasa benar-benar tenang. sesekali dia mengusap tengkuknya. bagaimana mungkin orang itu sadar kalau ada luka kecil disini, Minghao sudah mencoba menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

Dia baru ingat, kalau dia pernah melihat orang itu sebelum hari ini. Orang itu pernah memergokinya sedang didesak anak-anak berandal sekolah, dan pantas saja anak-anak berandal itu langsung pergi. ternyata yang dihadapi adalah seorang guru.

Sampai perhatiannya tertuju pada sosok putih yang berada di pojokan ruangan. Sepertinya Minghao pernah melihatnya, anak yang dikira masih dalam perpustakan dan tiba-tiba sudah tidak ada entah kemana.

"Hei, kau berasal dari mana?" tanya Minghao mendekatinya, karena sosok itu tidak memakai seragam sekolah ini.

Sosok putih itu tersenyum dan melihat Minghao dengan tatapan sangat tertarik. Dia tidak menjawab dan terus saja berdiri di sebelah Minghao.

Tidak hanya saat di perpustakaan saja, bahkan sampai Minghao kembali ke kelas sosok ini masih tetap mengikutinya. dan anehnya lagi, tidak ada satu orangpun dari mereka menanyakan keberadaan sosok baru ini.

Saat itulah Minghao baru sadar, kalau sosok yang mengikutinya bukanlah manusia.

Sampai jam pelajaran berganti, sosok itu malah berdiri di samping kanan Minghao.

Dan yang mengisi jam ke dua ini adalah sosok guru baru mereka. guru baru sang pemilik senyum yang bisa membuat matanya sampai tidak terlihat. Anak-anak memanggilnya Kwon-sensei saat orangnya mengajar, saat dia sudah pergi perempuan di kelas akan menyebutnya dengan Soonyoung-oppa.

Persis seperti dugaan Minghao, seisi kelas menjadi ribut bukan kepalang. apalagi para perempuan di kelasnya. Minghao hanya bisa memandang dengan nada tidak suka saja dan terus terdiam di bangkunya.

Pelajarannya diawali dengan perkenalan diri dan apa motivasinya sehingga dia bisa mengajar disini.

"Sensei, boleh saya tahu kenapa sensei memilih bahasa jepang kalau awalnya sensei tidak menyukainya?"

"Seseorang pernah mengatakan pada Sensei kalau setelah lulus sekolah sensei harus lebih banyak belajar bahasa asing."

"Pasti pacar sensei..mengaku saja,,"

Sang guru hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

'Dasar tidak punya pendirian' sindir Minghao dalam hati.

Minghao tersenyum menatap Soonyoung, karena salah satu muridnya hanya terdiam dan tidak ikut beramai seperti teman lainnya, akhirnya Soonyoung menanyainya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? ada apa? kau mengaggapnya lucu ya?"

Minghao kaget, sedari tadi dia hanya menatap tidak suka pada sosok guru pengajarnya karena bukannya mengajar langsung malah menggoda teman-teman perempuan di kelasnya. Tapi dia bilang Minghao terus tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tersenyum" Jawab Minghao datar, sekarang ganti Soonyoung yang bingung. padahal dia yakin kalau anak ini terus mengikuti seluruh pergerakannya dan tersenyum seperti senyuman malu-malu.

Dari belakang, Jieqiong menatap Minghao tidak suka. dan menganggapnya tukang pencari perhatian. padahal dia yang sedari tadi terus merespon sang guru tidak sekalipun diliriknya, sementara Minghao yang hanya diam saja sudah menarik perhatian gurunya.

Minghao melihat ke sebelah kanan bangkunya, pada sosok putih itu. Dia tidak bisa melihat jelas rupanya tapi Minghao yakin dia sedang tersenyum hangat.

Saat itu juga dia berpikir, mungkin ini adalah penunggu di sekolahnya. tapi saat Minghao sampai pulang ke rumah, sosok ini tetap mengikutinya. Minghao merasa kalau sosok ini tertarik dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku? Tidak bisakah kau lihat ada banyak orang di sekolah. kenapa harus aku?, apa tujuanmu?" tanya Minghao saat dia berada di kamarnya, dan sosok itu langsung saja berdiri di samping jendela kamarnya.

"Ternyata persis seperti dugaanku. Kau adalah orang yang menjadi tertutup karena beban beratmu yang tidak pernah kau perlihatkan pada teman-temanmu.." sosok itu berbicara, menurut pandangan Minghao sosok itu terlihat seperti masih muda. Apakah dia roh murid disana.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, katakan apa tujuanmu?" paksa Minghao.

"Bisakah kau membantuku..."

Belum sempat sosok itu mengatakan tujuannya, sudah terdengar teriakan memanggil yang akrab dari ibu tirinya. Minghao harus segera turun dan entah mengerjakan apapun yang di suruhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak juga turun?. Kau mau jam kerjamu ditambah sampai pagi hah?" marahnya, sang ibu kini sudah memakai baju paling baik yang dimiliknya. Dan di belakangnya sang anak kesayangannya pun turut memakai baju terbaiknya. Ini pertanda mereka akan pergi ke pertemuan bisnis peninggalan ayahnya. "Mau jadi apa kau nanti, baru disuruh hal sepele seperti ini saja sudah tidak tepat waktu." lanjutnya.

Sang ibu tiri pun memberikan kantong plastik kepada Minghao, "Ini makan malammu, dan kau jangan pernah menyentuh makanan yang ada dalam kulkas." ujarnya. Minghao menghela nafas ringan, dia bisa menebak isinya adalah ramyeon super murah dan air mineral.

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu, sebelum kami kembali dan membawa beberapa tamu spesial. Saat mereka disini kau segera masuk saja ke kamarmu, akan mengganggu keindahan rumah ini jika mereka melihat anak lusuh sepertimu."

Setelah itu mereka pergi dengan meninggalkan banyak pekerjaan untuk Minghao.

Minghao memulainya dengan mencuci piring bekas makan.

Sosok putih itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri di belakangnya.

"Pergilah, aku tidak bisa membantumu. kau tidak lihat siapa yang sebenarnya membutuhkan bantuan disini." gumam Minghao. Beberapa kali dia mengusap keringatnya, dan bahkan terkadang air matanya yang turun pun tidak luput.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa membantumu banyak, tapi aku bisa meringankannya sedikit"

"Bersama orang lain, hanya akan menambah masalah menjadi dua kali lipat"

"Kau belum mengerti, aku juga dulu berpikir sepertimu. sampai ada orang yang benar-benar bisa diandalkan dan bagaikan membuang pergi masalah kita. aku hanya tidak ingin kau berakhir sepertiku. Percayalah kepada seseorang selagi kamu masih punya banyak waktu. aku adalah sosok yang mempercayai orang saat aku tidak bisa lagi berdiri"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kau sama sepertiku"

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak penyakitan sepertimu, dan aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa bunuh diri adalah penyelesaian masalah. Dan aku tidak butuh cinta palsu dari orang lain. Dan keadaanku sangat berbeda jauh darimu." Ujar Minghao mengalir dengan mulus, tanpa dia sendiri sadar dari mana informasi itu dia peroleh.

"Kau bahkan sudah bisa melihat masa laluku dengan mudah."

Minghao lalu tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, semua terasa begitu singkat dan dia melihat semuanya dalam waktu singkat itu. Termasuk kehidupan mengerikan sosok ini. Dan entah kenapa juga, bayangan ketiga guru barunya juga sempat terlintas sebentar di benaknya.

"Kau tahu namaku?" tanya sang sosok putih.

"Namamu Lee Jihoon, dan kau datang kesini karena ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk seseorang yang spesial bagimu. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?"

"Itu bisa terjadi jikalau kau mengijinkannya."

"Tidak akan"

"Baiklah aku akan mengikutimu terus."

"Kalau aku bilang iya."

"Aku akan tetap mengikutimu"

"Baiklah, jawabannya memang sebaiknya tidak."

Minghao tidak punya waktu seluang itu untuk mengurus orang lain, mengurus dirinya sendiri saja dia masih belum bisa. Dan dia harus memikirkan cara supaya bisa lepas dari nenek sihir ini tanpa membuat harta ayahnya jatuh ke tangannya.

.

.

.

Pukul 8 malam, Minghao baru saja menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumahnya, dia melihat ada dua mobil yang sedang mendekat kearah rumahnya. Mungkin itu tamu yang dimaksud. Dia buru-buru naik ke atas tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

Tapi sang ibu tiri sudah berada di dalam rumah dan segera memanggilnya.

"Heh, kamu cepat buatkan minuman untuk para tamu"

"Tapi, aku kan tidak boleh keluar ruangan"

"Buatkan saja di dapur, mereka tidak akan melihatmu. dan letakkan saja disana biar Jieqiong yang mengambilnya. Cepat!"

Minghao segera kembali ke dapur, dan disana sudah ada adiknya yang berdiri menunggu.

"Cepatlah Minghao, kau tidak bisa lebih cepat dari ini."

Jieqiong segera membawa nampan yang berisi minuman itu ke ruang tamu, dan berapa banyak orang yang memujinya karena tidak hanya cantik tapi juga bisa hal-hal dapur. Minghao masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka, dan dia putuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya saja.

Tapi dia terusik, karena dia melihat sosok putih yang mengikutinya sedang melihat lurus ke depan dan tujuannya adalah ruang tamu. apakah ada salah satu dari tamu itu yang mengungang perhatiannya. akhirnya Minghao ikut mengintip sedikit untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

Ternyata itu adalah kepala sekolah di SMP nya, dari dulu memang beliau adalah rekan bisnis ayahnya dan bahkan yang mengusulkan anak-anaknya untuk sekolah disana.

Selain ada kepala sekolah, hal yang tidak kalah mencengangkan adalah tiga orang yang baru hari ini masuk untuk menggantikan beberapa guru mereka juga ikut, saat mendengar lebih jauh ternyata salah satu dari pengajar bantuan itu adalah anak dari sang kepala sekolah.

Dilihat dari cara pandang sosok putih itu, salah satu dari ketiga pria itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya, atau bahkan orang yang dimaksud. Walau masih samar, tapi Minhao bisa melihat mereka berada di sekitar kehidupan sosok ini dulunya.

PRAAANGGG

Ditengah lamunannya, Minghao melihat Jieqiong tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas yang dibawanya dan mengenai salah satu tamu disana.

Kepanikan langsung terjadi, Ingin Minghao membantu. Tapi dia lebih ingin melihat wajah adik yang biasanya selalu membuatnya dalam keadaan bahaya berbalik keadaan seperti sekarang.

Jieqiong segera mengantar ke kamar mandi, tapi orang itu menolak dan bilang akan pergi sendiri saja.

Minghao segera mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya, Kamar mandi mereka berada disebelah dapur. Minghao hendak kabur atau sekedar bersembunyi, tetapi kakinya seperti tidak bisa digerakkan sedikitpun. Kejadian aneh macam apa ini.

Sampai pada pria yang bajunya terkena minuman yang tumpah melihat Minghao dengan tatapan tidak percaya, begitu juga Minghao.

Itu adalah Jun. Orang yang seharian ini terus melihat kearahnya baik saat di kelas maupun di luar kelas.

"Oh, kau juga tinggal disini?" tanyanya pada Minghao, dan Minghao mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya, dan segera berlari dengan seluruh kekuatannya untuk ke kamarnya. Sementara Jun yang ingin memulai banyak pembicaraan hanya menghela nafas berat.

Melihat penampilan Minghao yang sangat berkebalikan dengan megahnya rumah ini. begitupun sang ibu, tidak pernah sedikitpun membicarakan tentang anaknya yang satu lagi. Kalau perkiraan Jun benar, maka jelas kenapa anak sepintar itu sangat pendiam dan bukan menjadi anak populer seperti anak pintar lainnya. Pasti ada apa-apa di keluarga ini.

Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, Jun selalu merasa ada sesuatu dalam diri anak itu yang bisa menariknya sementara banyak orang tidak bisa melakukannya.

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya, tiba-tiba Minghao sudah turun dari tangga mendekatinya.

"Aku cuma punya baju ini yang besar. ini milik ayahku yang tertinggal di lemariku." ujarnya sambil melempar sebuah kemeja pada Jun.

Pemikiran Jun tidak pernah salah, dia memang bisa membedakan orang yang baik sungguhan dan tidak setelah sekian lama berteman dengan orang-orang brengsek semacam Seokmin dan Soonyoung. tapi dia masih tetap berteman karena tahu kalau sebenarnya mereka adalah orang yang sangat loyal kepada temannya.

.

.o0o.

.

Di ruang guru.

"Kalian tahu kenapa aku membawa kalian ke rumah kenalanku kemarin?" tanya Jisoo, dua orang lainnya hanya menggeleng tidak tahu. .

Kemarin dia ingin memastikan, apa benar anak yang bernama Minghao itu benar-benar diikuti sosok Jihoon, teman sekelasnya waktu SMA dan dengan kejadian serupa seperti ini, dan Jihoon ini sudah meninggal sejak tiga orang ini masih menginjak kelas 3 SMA dan itu sudah 3 tahun lebih dari sekarang.

Dan alasan kenapa Jihoon mengikutinya, apa karena ada Soonyoung atau sebelum mereka ada di sekolah ini, anak itu sudah diikuti.

Walaupun Jisoo tidak tahu pasti, tapi dari keterangan seseorang, atau mungkin sesuatu yang juga dulu pernah mengikuti Jihoon, Jihoon sedang dekat dengan seseorang dan membuat sosok itu membalikkan semua rencana awalnya yang semula mengorbankan Jihoon menjadi menyelamatkan Jihoon.

"Kalian boleh tidak percaya padaku, tapi aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dirumah itu?"

"Kata Jun dia bertemu Minghao disana, tapi si ibu hanya menyebutkan anak perempuannya saja." balas Soonyoung.

Jisoo tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya, karena dia tidak yakin kalau mereka berdua akan percaya secepat itu, dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Soonyoung jika mengetahui Jihoon disana.

"Kalian berdua selidiklah dia, baik di kelas. dan kalau bisa sampai rumahnya. Aku merasa bahaya akan terus mengincarnya."

"Bagaimana mungkin kami tiba-tiba ada di rumahnya. Bukan hanya Minghao yang tahu kita guru, saudara tirinya kan juga bersekolah disini dan sekelas dengannya. dan bagaimana kau bisa memastikannya."

"Iya, kenapa cuma kami. bagaimana denganmu."

"Kalian mau aku ikut kalian?" tanya Jisoo sarkastik, Soonyoung membayangkan Jisoo yang akan bertindak lebih semena-mena lagi, dan menyuruhnya tanpa ampun.

"Baiklah biar aku yang melakukannya."

"Aku sarankan Soonyoung juga ikut. Dia akan menjadi kunci pentingnya."

Dua orang itu menatapnya bingung, tapi tidak mau bertanya lagi.

Jisoo tahu kalau seseorang yang diikuti sosok seperti itu pasti membutuhkan bantuan, atau bahkan Jihoon lah yang memerlukan bantuannya. entah yang mana.

.

.

.

"Apa ini?"

Minghao baru pulang dari sekolahnya dan mendapati barang-barang yang tertata rapi di kamarnya sudah berserakan di belakang rumah.

"Mulai sekarang, kau tidur di gudang yang ada di belakang rumah"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Tanyakan pada ayahmu yang sudah meninggal dan hanya meninggalkan banyak hutang untukku. kalau kau bisa dijual, aku sudah menjualmu dari dulu. Seluruh perusahaannya kini sudah disita bank demi melunasi hutang. Kalau dia bisa mati sekali lagi, akan kubunuh dia dengan tanganku sendiri saja. sayangnya dia sudah menjadi tanah sekarang. yang bisa kulakukan adalah membuang semua benda yang membuatku mengingat sosok brengsek itu, termasuk kau."

Minghao hanya bisa menatap kepergian ibu tirinya dengan tatapan sendu, pasti sedang terjadi sesuatu yang hebat sampai Minghao harus di bencinya seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau menganggap diriku sebagai cinderella, tapi entah kenapa kehidupan kami sama." gumamnya sambil mengambil barang yang tadinya berserakan dan mulai menatanya di dalam gudang.

Dia tidak bisa protes, lebih tepatnya tidak mau protes. Karena bagi semua orang hidup itu sulit dengan ukuran masing-masing, siapa tahu ibu tirinya menghadapi hal yang lebih sulit dibanding keadaan Minghao sekarang.

"Kalau kau memang cinderella, kau butuh suatu pesta untuk mengubah hidupmu."

Jihoon sudah berada di sampingnya sejak dari tadi. "dan butuh peri yang membuatmu bisa menghadiri pesta itu." lanjut Jihoon.

Minghao mendecih. Dia tidak selemah itu sampai memerlukan kekuatan yang tidak rasional seperti itu. "Kau bukan peri, kau hanya makhluk menakutkan yang tidak pernah kuketahui dari mana datangnya."

Mereka berdua tertawa dalam kesunyian malam.

Bagi lelaki mungil ini, bisa terus melanjutkan hidup saja, sudah menjadi hal yang harus disyukuri.

Mungkin sosok ini dikirim untuk menjadi temannya.

Minghao pergi keluar malam-malam sekali, dia menuju ke mini market terdekat. Sosok itu sedari tadi memaksanya untuk pergi keluar dan juga perut laparnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi, akhirnya dia menurutinya.

Sebenarnya Minghao memiliki tabungan sendiri yang selama ini terus disembunyikannya di sela-sela tasnya, setiap bulan royalti dari perusahaannya beberapa persen selalu masuk ke rekeningnya, dia hendak mengumpulkannya sampai cukup untuk bisa membeli rumah sendiri saat dia dewasa nanti, tapi dia tidak akan menggunakannya sekarang. Sisa uang dari pemberian ibunya masih ada walau sedikit.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?" tawar Minghao, Jihoon menggeleng. "Jadi hantu tidak bisa memakan makanan manusia ya?" lanjutnya lagi, kasir yang sedang sibuk menghitung belanjaan mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak pada pelanggannya yang datang tengah malam begini dan terus berbicara pada udara kosong di sebelahnya.

Minghao keluar setelah membayar semua barang yang dibelinya. dan betapa terkejutnya dia menemukan dua orang yang seperti mencegatnya.

Itu adalah dua guru barunya, pasti dia akan ditanya karena keluar pada malam-malam begini dan akan dimarahi.

"Kau jangan pulang dulu."

Kenapa reaksi mereka berkebalikan dengan ekspetasinya, dia bukannya dimarahi malah disuruh jangan pulang.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Ibumu membakar gudang belakang dan dia mengira ada kau di dalamnya."

Minghao menjatuhkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya dan segera berlari pulang, Jun langsung memutuskan mengikutinya dan menyuruh Soonyoung menghubungi Jisoo disni.

Ternyata yang dikatakan benar, gudang di belakang rumahnya sudah banyak hangus dilalap api dan andai dia tidak keluar dari sana mungkin dia akan terbunuh didalam, karena sepertinya pintunya tiba-tiba dikunci dari luar, jadi Minghao yakin kalau ini pasti sudah direncakan sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat seperti kecelakaan.

Minghao melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dia memang sering disakiti tapi jika sampai pembunuhannya direncanakan seperti ini, kesalahan apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

Jun segera memeluknya dan mengalihkan pandangan Minghao dari kejadian itu, membiarkannya menangis dalam dekapannya. Anak ini terlalu muda untuk menerima ini semua.

"Tinggallah di tempatku sementara waktu." tawar Jun.

.

.

.

Minghao membawa barang-barang penting miliknya seperti tanda pengenal dan yang lainnya, karena berada dalam dompetnya. tapi bagaimana dengan perlengkapan sekolahnya.

Saat memasuki apartemen kecil milik Jun, dia sedikit merasa ketakutan karena berada di tempat orang asing. tapi dia tidak tahu harus kemana lagi kalau bukan kemari.

Jun mendudukkan Minghao di dapur dan memberinya minuman hangat, untuk menenangkannya.

"Kalau bukan karena firasat Jisoo, kami tidak akan mengikutimu. jadi kau tidak perlu takut padaku. boleh aku tahu, apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak harus membicarakannya hari ini, perlahan-lahan saja. sekarang istirahatlah di kamarku. maaf aku hanya punya satu kamar, nanti aku yang akan tidur di sofa."

"Tidak, biar aku yang—"

"Sudahlah"

Jun segera mendorongnya untuk memasuki kamar dan membiarkan dia mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

Jun segera menelpon Soonyoung, mengabarkan kalau anak ini baik-baik saja dan sekarang berada di apartemennya.

Keesokan harinya

Minghao terbangun dengan mata sembab, dia berjalan keluar dari kamar karena mendengar suara berisik dari luar kamar. Bebauan harum yang jarang di jumpainya di pagi hari sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Minghao menemukan meja makan penuh dengan makanan-makanan enak dan lengkap.

"Ayo makan, aku mencoba memasak banyak. biasanya hanya aku sendiri jadi aku tidak terlalu bisa memasak."

Dan Jun masih sibuk menata menu yang lainnya, menyambut Minghao dengan senyuman dan mengajaknya untuk segera sarapan pagi bersamanya. Dapur yang digunakan sangat berantakan, bisa dipastikan kalau memang dia tidak biasa menggunakan dapurnya.

Minghao tetap melihat makanan itu dengan terpaku, berapa lama dia tidak menyentuh makanan seperti itu. yang terlintas di pikirannya saat mendengar kata makan hanya ramen dan roti murah yang selalu menjadi menu makannya kapanpun.

Dadanya sesak, tidak terasa air mata terus menetes dari kedua matanya dengan deras.

"Ada yang kau tidak suka?"

Dia menggeleng dan segera duduk di kursi dan segera melahap makanan itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

Semakin dia memakannya air mata tidak berhenti mengalir membasahi wajahnya. yang dia lakukan terus menunduk dan menggumamkan "Terima kasih makanannya."

Jun hanya bisa melihat dengan pandangan iba. "Makanlah yang banyak, supaya kau menjadi kuat saat besar nanti."

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah mewah kediaman keluarga Hong.

Jisoo yang sedang menikmati makan pagi ditemani para pelayan yang sudah siap berada di kedua sisinya.

Jisoo baru saja menerima kabar Minghao yang kini sudah berada di apartemen Jun dari Soonyoung.

"Jadi ini yang coba ditunjukannya padaku, tapi fakta bahwa seseorang akan terus sial jika arwah seperti itu tertarik padanya tidak akan pernah pudar. Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana ini berakhir. apakah akan sama seperti Jihoon. ataukah akan berbeda, sehingga siklus kesialan ini bisa diputus."

.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[1] Tipikal sinetron indo sekali ini cerita.**

 **[2] Disini saya nggak benci atau mengundang kebencian ya sama si Pinky atau Kyulkyung atau Zhou Jieqiong atau siapalah namanya banyak banget. suka banget malah sama dia. muka cantiknya itu lho nggak bikin bosen. habis butuh pemeran cewek yang lebih muda dan satu ras sama Minghao dan kepikiranlah dia. Di Pledis Girlz bias saya dia sama Bae SeungYeon alias Shannon.**

 **[3] Soal reaksi kelas saat ada guru baru, muda, tampan dan masih single jadi inget SMP dulu. persis kelas saya. dan saya sebagai Minghao yang awalnya natap nggak suka karena temen2 saya pada histeris kan jadi nggak konsen/** anaksokpinter **/, tetapi pada akhirnya saya senyum-senyum sendiri pas diajar.**

 **[4] Kalo di indoneia mereka namanya masih guru honorer, tau dah disana ada apa enggak.**

 **[5] Maunya oneshoot tapi kok panjang bener.**

 **[6] semoga masih ada yang mau menanti untuk part 2 nya.**

 **[7] Mohon kritiknya juga.**

 **Review juseyo~~ng.**


	2. Chapter 2

**EGLANTINE** **: 'After Story'**

 **Author : Shee**

 **Desclaimer : Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka masing-masing, Pledis Ent. I just own the story.**

 **Cast : Xu Minghao, Wen Junhui, Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Hong Jisoo, etc.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : JunHao, SoonHoon.**

 **Genre : Slice of Life, Supranatural, Pure *?* Romance.**

 **Note : Cerita sisi lain dari Eglantine -aku terluka untuk sembuh-, bisa disebut sebagai 'Sequel'. Untuk lebih jelas tentang karakter selain Minghao silahkan baca Eglantine terlebih dahulu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Start.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part II**

Di sekolah.

Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian itu, Kegiatan sek0lah berjalan seperti biasanya, dan seperti tidak ada sesuatu besar terjadi. Jun yang sedang mengajar di kelas Minghao sempat membolak-balikkan sebuah surat ijin untuk Minghao, disana tertulis tidak masuk karena sakit. Demi mengetahui rencana mereka selanjutnya, Jun mencoba mengikuti alur cerita buatan ini, dan memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun tapi tetap tenang, karena dia tahu Minghao dalam keadaan yang aman sekarang.

Jun yang mengetahui kabar dari Jisoo bahwa, sang ibu mendatangi sekolah sehari setelah kejadian itu dan menangis, memohon pengetian sekolah atas musibah yang menimpa anaknya. Dan sekolahpun langsung memaklumi dan merasa bersimpati.

Tetapi saat semua guru-gurunya berusaha menjenguk, sang ibu mengatakan jika Minghao tidak mau bertemu orang lain dulu karena dia malu akan keadaannya sekarang. Semua guru pun mengerti, tetapi tidak dengan tiga guru baru yang sudah mengetahui semuanya. Soonyoung bahkan ingin memotong bualan itu, tetapi Jisoo terus mencegahnya.

Dari sanalah dia yakin, kalau Minghao tidak pernah diperlakukan selayaknya anak saat di rumah, bahkan sekarang dia benar-benar hilang dan tidak ada kabar. keluarganya, menelpon pihak sekolah pun tidak. Sesekali Jun menatap tajam pada Jieqiong. Dia biasanya selalu menghadap ke arah Jun saat sedang mengajar begini, tapi kali ini dia hanya bisa menunduk berpura-pura menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya.

Tapi Jun juga merasa penasaran dengan Jisoo, pasalnya yang menyadarinya pertama kali adalah dia dan menyuruh Jun dan Soonyoung untuk segera mengawasinya, dari mana dia mendapat firasat seperti itu, bahkan tidak ada yang pernah mengetahui sebelumnya. Dia dipanggil murid yang paling membahayakan saat SMA dulu memang bukan tanpa alasan.

Saat mereka bertiga sedang istirahat dan hanya duduk-duduk di ruangan mereka. Jun terus saja melihat ke arah Jisoo, mencoba meyakinkan kalau Jisoo ini tidak ada yang berbeda dengan orang normal kebanyakan. Penampilannya seperti orang ilmuan yang sangat rasional, dan tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mempercayai hal-hal mistik.

"Bagaimana keadaan Minghao?" tanya Jisoo tanpa melihat pada dua orang didepannya, dia sibuk dengan beberapa data-data ayahnya yang sekarang harus dia kerjakan.

"Dia mulai membaik, dan cukup beristirahat." jawab Jun spontan. "Tapi bukan cuma Minghao saja yang kini tinggal di rumahku."

Saat mengatakan itu pandangan Jun tertuju pada Soonyoung, bermaksud untuk menyindirnya secara tidak langsung. Jisoo langsung mengerti dan menyunggingkan sedikit senyumannya.

"Kenapa memang kalau aku juga tinggal di rumahmu, Lagi pula tidak setiap hari aku disana. setelah kupikir-pikir tidak baik kalian tinggal berduaan saja. Siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau kau tidak kelepasan?" balas Soonyoung cepat.

Entah kenapa Soonyoung selalu merasa tidak bisa membiarkan Jun hanya berduaan dengan Minghao terlalu lama, ada perasaan tidak rela di hatinya. dan dia tidak tahu kenapa itu bisa terlintas di pikirannya. Sebelumnya dia sangat setuju dan senang saat mengetahui temannya mulai memiliki rasa suka pada orang lain, tapi saat Soonyoung bertemu langsung dengan orang yang disukai Jun, perasaaan lainpun muncul.

Jisoo lalu menengahi mereka berdua.

"Setelah tugas sekolah selesai, boleh aku mampir ke rumahmu." Jun mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Jisoo, mungkin dia mau berbicara sesuatu yang penting kepada Minghao.

.

.

.

Seminggu sebelumnya, sesaat setelah terjadi pembakaran. Setelah para pemadam kebakaran pergi, ada dua orang pria yang mendekati rumah mereka.

"Kalian sudah mengetahui dimana anak itu sekarang?"

Jieqiong melihat sang ibu tengah berbicara dengan dua orang pria yang menakutkan, tidak berani mendekatinya. sepertinya mereka adalah orang suruhan ibunya yang baru. Mereka juga orang yang datang dua jam sebelum kejadian pembakaran gudang.

"Anak itu kabur entah kemana, bahkan sebelum gudang itu terbakar."

"BODOH SEKALI KALIAN, KENAPA TIDAK KALIAN PASTIKAN DIA TIDAK BISA KELUAR SAAT AKAN MEMBAKARNYA. SUDAH KUSURUH UNTUK MENGUNCINYA KAN?"

"Pintunya terkunci dari luar sejak dia masuk kesana, tetapi kami tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia keluar."

Ibunya mendecih, bagaimana anak itu bisa menyadari ini semua dan dengan mudahnya kabur. dia merencanakan sesuatu yang lain yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini, mungkin mengarang sebuah cerita ketika ada petugas keamanan atau siapapun yang akan menanyakan keadaan di rumahnya lebih lanjut.

"Cari dia sekarang juga, tapi hanya kalian yang boleh tahu tentang ini."

Jieqiong mendekati ibunya setelah melihat dua orang suruhan ibunya sudah pergi.

"Kenapa ibu melakukannya sampai seperti ini? Apa ini tidak terlalu berbahaya."

"Aku baru ingat kalau anak itu bisa dimanfaatkan. dulu ayahnya meng-asurasikan Minghao untuk mengancamku. aku memang tidak akan bisa membunuhnya. tapi aku bisa menyakitinya perlahan seolah kecelakaan, kan?. dengan begitu uang asuransinya akan mengalir padaku dengan sendirinya."

"Sekarang bagaimana?, kalau dia pergi mereka tidak akan tahu kalau Minghao terluka, bahkan kita tidak tahu apa dia terluka? Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahnya? Apa yang harus kujawab nanti?" tanya Jieqiong.

Sang ibu lalu terlihat menelpon seseorang. Dan menyuruh Jieqiong menjawab apapun jika ditanya dan sisanya akan dia urus di belakang setelah memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui kejadian ini dengan sebenarnya. Jika hanya rumor mereka masih bisa memutar balikkan fakta menyesuaikan dengan keadaan.

Sekarang dia sedang menelpon seseorang lagi.

"Carikan aku segera, seorang anak muda berumur sekitar 15 tahun. Tapi aku ada kriteria khusus, Semakin banyak lukanya dan semakin tidak dapat dikenali akan membuatnya sempurna."

Jieqiong yang masih melewati masa-masa remajanya pun terkadang merasa takut akan ibunya. Dia ketakutan karena dia masih belum seharusnya mengerti semua ini. Tapi kalau untuk menghilangkan anak itu dari rumah mungkin dia bisa melakukannya.

.

.

.

Minghao sendirian dalam rumah Jun. karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia mulai membersihkan beberapa bagian ruangan yang kotor, dia jadi ingat omongan Jieqiong kalau memang dia paling cocok bersih-bersih seperti ini dibanding bersekolah.

"Kau mulai menyukainya?."

"Ah, kau mengagetkanku. apa maksudmu dengan menyukai, aku hanya tidak enak menolak tawarannya saja. ini bukan rasa suka melainkan rasa terima kasih. Lagipula mau kemana lagi aku bisa pergi."

Minghao terus mencari kesibukan dengan terus membersihkan, sampai dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik tergeletak di atas meja.

Sebuah buku kelulusan SMA.

Dia perlahan membukanya satu persatu, pertama dia mulai mencari tentang Jun. Bisa dilihat disana, Jun dan Soonyoung yang ternyata teman sekelas, masih sangat muda tapi dengan dandanan rapi yang seperti terpaksa, terlihat dari raut muka mereka. Rumor kalau mereka adalah mantan anak berandal mungkin benar, lihat saja tatapan mereka.

Dan tepat setelah nama Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Chan serta sebelum nama Lee Seokmin, ada satu tempat kosong, bisa diperkirakan kalau ada seorang teman sekelas mereka yang belum sampai hari kelulusan sudah meninggalkan sekolah entah karena alasan apa.

Jika keadaan ini terus berlanjut, apa Minghao juga akan berakhir seperti anak ini. di buku kelulusan sekolahnya nanti, hanya ada spot kosong untuk menghormatinya tanpa ada foto dan keterangannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar derap langkah sedang mendekati pintu dan segera membuka kunci passwordnya. Mungkin Jun sudah pulang.

Dan dia tidaklah sendirian, ada dua orang di belakangnya.

Minghao sangat kenal dengan dua orang itu, begitupun dengan Jihoon yang kini lebih memilih menjauh sementara dari Minghao, karena dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa berada dalam ruangan ini.

Menurut informasi yang diterima Minghao dari buku kelulusan yang dilihatnya tadi, Dia jadi lebih mengetahui kalau mereka bertiga adalah teman semenjak menjadi murid SMA, dalam penglihatan Minghao mereka memang selalu bertiga. tapi dengan orang yang berbeda dari Jisoo.

Jun terkejut melihat keadaan rumahnya, dan Minghao yang kini sedang memegang album kelulusannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja menemukannya dan membukanya"

Minghao menunduk meminta maaf, mengira Jun marah karena barang pribadinya sudah disentuh tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Bukan itu, kenapa kau membersihkan rumah. kenapa kau tidak berisirahat atau sekedar membaca buku pelajaran yang sudah kubawa, atau menonoton televisi mungkin."

Ingin Minghao menjawab kalau dia tidak terbiasa bersantai, tapi dia takut ditanya lebih lanjut tentang keadaan dia saat di rumah dahulu dan akan menimbulkan lebih banyak masalah dari ini, dia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri saja.

Jisoo di belakang Jun segera tertuju pada sosok Jihoon yang berada disalah satu sudut ruangan. Jadi saat semua kejadian buruk terjadi pada Minghao, Jihoon selalu ada di belakangnya.

Mereka segera duduk-duduk di ruangan tengah, dengan Minghao sebagai pusat perhatiannya.

Setelah itu demi menjaga kerahasiaan masalah ini sementara waktu, Jisoo menyuruh Soonyoung dan Jun keluar sebentar untuk membeli makan malam mereka nanti.

"Apa kau tahu sekarang situasi di rumahmu seperi apa?" tanya Jisoo memulai pembicaraan. Sebenarnya Minghao tidak tahu menahu soal apapun dirumahnya sekarang kalau bukan Jihoon yang memberitahunya. "Kami berusaha membantumu, walau tidak maksimal." lanjutnya.

Tinggallah Jisoo berdua di ruangan itu dengan Minghao dan sudah pasti Jihoon ada disana.

"Lama kita tidak bertemu, Jihoon. aku datang ke acara berkabung di rumah duka waktu itu. tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan ada yang aneh sampai aku bertemu anak ini. Sebegitu inginnya kau mengulang masa lalu.?"

Jihoon mulai mendekati mereka berdua.

Minghao tersenyum, dia tidak pernah sadar jika sebenarnya Jihoon bisa memasuki tubuhnya kapan saja, berbeda dengan Jihoon yang memang dulu sangat lemah dan tidak bisa menerima sesuatu yang asing dari luar, dia akan tidak sadar saat itu terjadi. dalam keadaan Minghao dia sangat kuat dan hanya merasa seperti dia harus berbagi tempat dengan sesuatu yang asing itu dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, saat aku terbangun orang yang pertama kali kulihat adalah dia, dan kurasa dia sangat mirip denganku. Mungkin kami bisa cocok." jawab Jihoon yang kini menguasai tubuh Minghao.

"Kalau boleh aku bertanya, apa kau juga berniat mengorbankan orang-orang yang mencoba dekat denganmu atau dekat dengan anak ini, seperti dia?. Apa Soonyoung tujuanmu?"

Setelah itu tidak ada jawaban lagi. Lebih tepatnya Jihoon tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"Minghao, kau bisa mendengarku?" Akhirnya Jisoo mencoba memanggil Minghao.

"Nde, Seonsaengnim"

"Kau tahu, kalau kau terus diikuti seperti ini. Suatu saat kau akan menghadapi situasi lebih buruk dari ini."

"Awalnya aku ingin mengabaikannya, tetapi dia yang mencoba menyelamatkanku dari kebakaran itu."

"Dulu, ada seseorang yang kukenal juga berpikir sepertimu. Berpikir bahwa tidak apa dan tidak mempermasalahkannya, Dan dia kini hanya bisa menyesali semuanya."

"Apa orang yang kau kenal itu, satu-satunya orang yang tidak ada di album foto kelulusan sekolah kalian?"

"Iya, itu dia. Dan orang itu sekarang sedang berdiri di belakangmu"

.

.o0o.

.

Sampai pada suatu malam,

Jun tidak bisa tertidur karena mendengar suara isak tangis dari kamar yang ditempati Minghao, tanpa mengira-ngira dia langsung menuju kesana.

Minghao sedang berada di sudut ruangan dan masih menangis dengan menghadap ke sudut tembok dekat jendela balkonnya.

Bukan kali ini saja dia menemui Minghao yang sedang menangis sambil menghadap tembok ditengah malam, entah dia sedang mengigau atau apa, tetapi ketika ditanya keesokan paginya dia tidak pernah ingat.

"Minghao, sadarlah?"

Perlahan, Jun mencoba mengusap air mata itu dan mencoba menenangkannya. Entah dengan membuatnya bangun atau membuatnya tidur kembali.

Jun segera membawa Minghao dalam gendongannya untuk ditidurkan kembali, sampai saat sudah meletakkannya tepat diatas kasur, tangan Minghao yang sedari tadi hanya menggantung ke bawah kini sudah menggantung kuat di belakang leher Jun, dan itu membuat wajah mereka sangat berdekatan.

Minghao merasakan sakit di punggungnya karena sepertinya ada tangan yang tidak sengaja menekan lukanya, ia pun mengaduh dan terbangun. Dia terkejut karena melihat ada wajah Jun yang berada sedekat itu dengan wajahnya, hidung mereka hampir saja bersentuhan, dan lebih terkejut lagi entah kenapa tangannya sudah mengalung erat di leher Jun.

Minghao segera melepasnya, tetapi sedetik kemudian tangan Jun yang mulai meraba bagian lehernya dan mulai turun ke bawah. Tangannya mulai membuka satu persatu kancing dari piyama Minghao, Minghao sangat ketakutan dan berusaha menutupinya tapi tangannya terus ditampik.

Setelah bajunya terbuka sempurna, dan memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atas Minghao, Jun lalu melihatnya secara intens dari leher sampai ke bawah.

Pikiran Minghao semakin takut, saat tangan Jun mulai bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit perutnya.

Melihat ekspressi Minghao yang menutup matanya rapat-rapat, Jun menyeringai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Minghao.

"Kau tidak perlu ketakutan sampai seperti itu. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, setidaknya sampai kau berumur 18 tahun."

Minghao kembali membuka matanya dan segera mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Wajahnya bahkan semakin memerah.

"Kau kesakitan saat aku menyentuh beberapa bagian di punggungmu, aku ingin melihat separah apa luka yang kau dapat."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, nanti juga sembuh sendiri."

"Lukamu itu seperti gunung es, yang berada di samudra, nampak kecil dan sepele dari luar, namun di dalamnya kita tidak tahu akan sebesar dan sedalam apa."

Akhirnya Jun membiarkan dia beristirahat, dan menangkan dirinya.

Sebelum Jun pergi menutup pintu, terdengar suara Minghao yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau bilang, kau tidak akan menyentuhku sampai aku 18. apa kau memang berniat untuk meniduriku?"

"Tentu saja, andai kau lebih besar sedikit, mungkin tidak 18 tidak apa."

Minghao segera melempar bantal yang tadi digunakan untuk menutupi dadanya pada Jun, namun Jun hanya tersenyum karena pintunya segera ditutup sehingga dia terhindar dari lemparan itu.

Harusnya mungkin Minghao lebih mengkhawatirkan dirinya saat disini, dia mungkin bisa diserang kapan saja.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi"

Minghao tidak mau menatap mata Jun dan mulai berjalan menjauhi dapur, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuat sarapan.

Jun pun malah mengejarnya dan menariknya lagi kedapur dan mendudukkannya di meja makan.

"Apa aku harus membayar dengan tubuhku untuk semua yang kau berikan?"

Mendengar kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut seorang anak yang baru saja berumur 15 tahun, Jun lalu tertawa hambar.

"Kau pikir diriku ini orang yang seperti apa?, Kalau aku memang menginginkannya bukannya sudah dari dulu aku melakukan padamu." jelas Jun. tapi tetap saja Minghai masih memandangnya dengan takut.

Lama mereka saling terdiam, sampai Jun membuka suara.

"Baiklah, hilangkan rasa takutmu padaku dan temani aku belanja sekarang. Kita kehabisan bahan makanan."

Minghao tidak bisa menolak, akhirnya mereka sekarang sudah berada di pusat perbelanjaan dan Minghao yang harus mendorong troley nya, sementara Jun yang menentukan barang mana yang harus diambil. Kalau dilihat-lihat mereka tidak berbeda dengan pasangan pengantin baru yang juga memulai hari mereka dengan belanja bersama seperti ini.

Minghao segera membuang pikirannya yang sudah keluar batas itu dan segera kembali berjalan mengikuti Jun.

Beberapa ibu-ibu mulai mendekati Jun karena tertarik dengan wajahnya dan memuji-mujinya, mereka mengira itu suami yang baik yang membiarkan istrinya istirahat dirumah dan dia yang menggantikan untuk belanja.

Untuk sementara waktu, Minghao menjauh. dan dia mulai memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Matanya menemukan sosok yang sangat tidak asing. Itu adalah ibu tirinya.

Dia lupa kalau, mereka juga sering ke tempat ini. Minghao segera menunkan topinya dan mencoba menutupi matanya.

Tapi yang tidak diketahui Minghao adalah, di dekatnya ada Jieqiong dan bahkan sudah memperhatikannya sedari tadi saat baru masuk dan bersama Jun.

Mereka pulang dengan membawa banyak barang belanjaan di kedua tangan mereka.

"Bawa ini untukku." Jun berhenti sebentar dan memberikan bawaannya pada Minghao. Tanpa bertanya ataupun protes Minghao membawa semua belanjaan di tangannya, sebenarnya kakinya sangat pegal tapi dia tidak berani mengeluh, terlihat dari jalannya yang selalu tertinggal beberapa langkah dari Jun.

Tanpa bicara lebih banyak, Jun segera memunggungi Minghao dan segera menggendongnya di punggung.

"Eh, Seonsaengnim. ini..." Minghao yang kaget, reflek mengeratkan kedua tangannya di leher Jun.

"Panggil gege saja, atau Jun juga tidak apa."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, dan juga aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri"

Tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Minghao, Jun terus menggendongnya bahkan sampai memasuki pintu apartemen.

Dari kejauhan, Jieqiong yang sebenarnya punya niat untuk membiarkan saja anak itu, tetapi setelah melihat kejadian tadi. sepertinya dia tidak bisa melepasnya begitu saja.

.

.o0o.

.

Ini hari minggu, Sekarang waktunya Soonyoung mengajak Minghao keluar rumah dan merasakan kebebasan. mereka hanya berdua tanpa Jun. Karena Jun bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu berdua saja dengan Jisoo.

Soonyoung terus tersenyum saat melihat anak ini, terkadang sifat kanak-kanaknya yang tidak bisa disembunyikan itu tiba-tiba muncul membuatnya jadi gemas. tapi terkadang juga pandangan menyedihkan juga dia perlihatkan, membuatnya sangat ingin melindunginya. a[apalagi saat dia tidak sedang berada bersama mereka, takut Jun menyentuhnya.

Mereka berdua berhenti berjalan saat Minghao menatap penjual permen kapas yang sedang dekelilingi oleh anak-anak kecil.

Soonyoung yang mengerti akan kode itu, lalu menarik Minghao untuk mendekati sang penjual demi mendapatkan satu untuk Minghao.

"Sensei, kau tidak perlu membelikanku. lagipula aku tidak punya banyak uang untuk menggantinya."

"Kalau kau sedang jalan berdua dengan Jun, apa kau juga melakukan seperti ini? Ingin mengembalikan uang yang dipakainya untukmu?"

"Tidak, mungkin mulai sekarang aku harus—"

"Kalau kau bisa seperti itu dengan Jun, kenapa tidak denganku."

Sepertinya Minghao akan terus menolak, jadi Soonyoung menyuruhnya menunggu di tepian jalan biar Soonyoung yang membelinya sendiri.

Saat menunggu, Minghao tidak hanya berdiam diri duduk disatu tempat. dia menyadari ada sebuah penyebrangan jalan disana, tanpa ada tujuan ingin menyeberangi jalan dia mulai mendekat. Dia melihat di sudut sana ada dua buket kecil bunga yang sengaja diletakkan, sepertinya untuk memperingati kecelakaan yang terjadi di sekitar sini.

Beberapa kali lampu berganti dan orang berlalu lalang, Minghao tetap berdiam diri disana.

Soonyoung yang kembali dan berniat memberikan permen kapas pada Minghao kini hanya bisa tertegun menatap hal yang tidak asing baginya. pemandangan Minghao dari belakang yang sedang terdiam disisi jalan mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Dia tidak akan pernah lupa pada hal sekecil apapun tentang orang itu, karena Waktu yang mereka miliki tidak banyak, sehingga hal-hal kecil seperti itu akan selalu dalam ingatannya.

"Mi.. Minghao sedang melihat apa?" suara Soonyoung sedikit bergetar saat menyadari cara melihat Minghao.

"Ah, aku melihat ada bunga" ujarnya kini sambil menunjuk ke dua buket bunga di seberang jalan bermaksud menunjukkannya pada Soonyoung, "Pasti disini pernah terjadi kecelakaan besar yang menewaskan orang yang mereka sayangi, sampai ada bunga peringatannya" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Soonyoung tahu bunga-bunga itu ditujukan kepada siapa, karena seseorang pernah mengajak Soonyoung untuk meletakkan satu disana, tepat sehari sebelum orang itu juga menyusulnya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. dan Soonyoung ingat kalau saat membeli permen kapas dia seperti melihat anak kecil yang dikenalnya, dia segera membawa Minghao menemui anak itu. dia sempat melihat anak itu berlari ke arah sebuah restoran pinggir jalan dekat tempat mereka.

"Soonyoung-ie?"

Tapi saat sampai di tempat, S00nyoung tidak bertemu dengan anak yang dicarinya itu, dan ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Minghao menoleh terlebih dahulu dan dia seperti mengenal ahjumma ini walau tidak secara langsung.

"Ah, Eomonim."

Itu adalah ibu Jihoon. Soonyoung segera berbalik dan langsung menanggapinya dengan sebuah pelukan.

Minghao, atau lebih tepatnya Jihoon mencoba menahan segala emosinya agar tidak meluap saat itu juga.

Bahkan dalam kondisi seperti ini, Jihoon merasa tidak pantas bertemu sosok malaikatnya di dunia ini, ada perasaan bersalah yang makin bersalah saat menatapnya karena telah meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Karena merasa diperhatikan sangat intens, akhirnya wanita yang sudah paruh baya itu kini menatap Minghao dan tersenyum dengan hangat.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, Siapa ini?"

Soonyoung mengenalkan Minghao pada ibu Jihoon dan menceritakan masalahnya, Semuanya termasuk soal ibu tirinya dan kenapa sampai dia bersamanya saat ini.

Minghao sendiri terus menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah itu. Mungkin dia takut untuk bertemu seseorang yang mirip atau sebaya dengan ibunya.

Ibu Jihoon lalu mendekatinya dan mengelus rambutnya perlahan sambil menenangkannya.

"Kau anak yang baik, orang akan lebih mudah untuk menyukaimu daripada membencimu. Orang yang berbuat baik pada seorang anak belum tentu adalah seorang ibu, tapi jika dia berbuat buruk pada anaknya, dia tidak pantas lagi disebut ibu. Kalau kau memerlukan apa-apa, kau bisa datang pada ahjumma juga."

"Saya berharap, saya bisa memiliki seorang ibu yang sangat penyayang seperti anda" Minghao memeluk ibu Jihoon dengan erat dan seperi enggan melepaskan. "Pasti putra anda adalah orang yang sangat beruntung". Tidak terasa air matanya mengalir, bukan saja berasal dari Jihoon, Minghao pun bisa merasakan kasih sayang ibu yang tulus dan berbeda dengan yang selama ini diterimanya.

Sebenarnya Soonyoung dan Minghao adalah dua orang yang bernasib sama, sama-sama memerlukan sosok ibu. tetapi Soonyoung masih bisa menjalani kehidupan yang layak berkat ayahnya yang berjuang keras menjalani dua peran sekaligus. Sementara Minghao, tidak ada satupun yang tersisa untuknya.

Soonyoung menyadari ada yang aneh pada diri Minghao. tetapi dia langsung tersadar akan tujuan utamanya kemari.

"Eommonim, tadi aku melihat anak yang mirip dengan Hina di sekitar sini."

"Ah, Hina sekarang tinggal bersamaku disini."

"Maaf, jika aku boleh bertanya. Apa anda dan paman memutuskan kembali?" tanya Soonyoung takut-takut, karena dia mendapati fakta bahwa Hinazuki, anak perempuan dari istri lain mantan suaminya kini sudah bersamanya.

Ibu Jihoon mulai menceritakan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, saat dia pergi ke Busan berniat pamit pada semua orang disana, bahwa setelah ini dia akan kembali ke rumahnya di Jepang. Tetapi yang ditemukan hanyalah rumah kosong dan menemukan seorang anak perempuan yang selalu menangis di halaman belakang rumahnya, sepertinya dia diterlantarkan begitu saja. dia menjadi korban dari percekcokan kedua orang tuanya. para tetangga yang sudah lebih dulu mengenalnya lalu mengusulkan untuk ibu Jihoon merawatnya, dan Ibu Jihoon sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu, Sekarang dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke rumah orang tuanya, dan memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupan disini bersama Hina.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kejadian seperti Jihoon terulang. Dia masihlah anak kecil yang tidak bersalah apapun. Dan yang dibutuhkannya hanya kasih sayang."

Dari kejauhan, terlihat gadis kecil yang kini sudah tumbuh dewasa itu berlari mendekati Soonyoung.

"Ah,,,Onii-san."

"Hina, oppa rindu sekali."

Hina lalu memeluknya dan mengatakan kalau dia sangat-sangat merindukannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Soonyoung mendapat pesan aneh dari nomor Jun. Soonyoung membacanya sebentar dan segera pamit sambil sesekali mencoba untuk menelpon kembali.

Saat mereka sudah pergi menaiki bus,

"Eomma, eomma pernah bilang kalau Jihoon-nii, pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh, apa itu semua bohong?"

"Kenapa?"

"Jihoon-nii tadi bersama Soonyoung-nii. Tapi kenapa dia cuma diam saja, tanpa berbicara pada kita ya? Apa dia tidak menyukai Hina yang sekarang menggunakan kamarnya?"

"Hina, kau ini bicara apa..."

Pasalnya menurut ibu Jihoon, anak ini tidak terlalu paham tentang Jihoon. dia pernah bilang jika dia bertemu sekali saat di rumahnya yang dulu, dan hanya mengetahui wajahnya dari beberapa foto saja. Mungkin dia hanya bicara asal saja. Tidak mungkin jika Jihoon masih ada di sini.

Tapi ibu Jihoon menyadari sesuatu saat memeluk Minghao dan menemukan perasaan yang lain.

.

.

.

Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen Jun dengan membawa beberapa makanan. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah toko elektronik, Tidak ada yang menarik selain barang-barang model terbaru yang sedang dipajang.

Mereka lalu melihat sesuatu di televisi yang sedang dipajang itu, Minghao lalu menunjukkan ketertarikannya dia menunjuk pada seseorang.

"Wahh kau tahu tentang dia juga."

"Tentu, namanya Lee Seokmin."

"Kau pasti fans beratnya, dia tidak menggunakan nama itu sekarang, sekarang namanya Dokyeom."

"Dokyeom?.." Minghao seperti menerka-nerka itu siapa, padahal semua orang yang mengenalnya lewat televisi lebih tahu soal Dokyeom dibanding Seokmin. Tetapi kenapa dia seperti tidak tahu soal Dokyeom sang penyanyi terkenal yang saat ini selalu mengisi di setiap stasiun televisi, dan malah mengenal Seokmin yang hanya sedikit orang mengetahuinya.

Perasaan aneh pada diri Soonyoung mulai muncul kembali, semenjak tadi dia terus tidak menghiraukannya dan mencoba menepisnya. tapi ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia merasakan perasaan ini.

Soonyoung mencoba menatapnya sekali lagi, dan akhirnya Minghao membalas tatapan itu dengan sedikit canggung.

"Ah ayo segera pulang, pasti mereka sedang menunggu."

Soonyoung mengiyakannya, ia tahu Minghao sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

.

.

Saat Soonyoung hendak memasuki apartemen, ada begitu banyak mobil polisi yang terpakir di depan sana, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat dengan pesan aneh dari nomor Jun. Dia bilang untuk menjaga Minghao sementara waktu ini dan jangan mendekat dulu ke Apartemen.

Tidak lama, Jisoo yang mengetahui keberadaan Soonyoung dan Minghao langsung menariknya untuk memasuki mobilnya.

"Jisoo, ada apa ini sebenarnya?. jelaskan padaku!"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Jun dituduh sebagai tersangka penculikan anak dibawah umur. Dan polisi sedang memeriksanya saat ini." jawab Jisoo.

Minghao kaget bukan kepalang, jadi ini semua karena dia. Pasti ibunya yang melaporkan ini semua. Tanpa berkata-kata Minghao hendak membuka mobil dan segera menjelaskan pada polisi kalau dia tidak diculik, dan laporan ibu tirinya itu palsu.

Soonyoung mencegahnya sekuat tenaga, karena dia tahu jika Minghao kesana dan menjelaskan semuanya dia akan kembali ke rumah itu.

"Tapi Jun-Ge?"

Soonyoung mencoba menenangkannya, dia bilang kalau dia juga tidak akan meninggalkan temannya begitu saja. mereka akan memikirkan cara lain.

"Kalau cara kalian tidak berhasil, aku yang akan kesana sendiri. Aku tidak bisa melibatkan orang lain dalam masalahku lebih dari ini." paksa Minghao.

"Baiklah, jika kau merasa kau bias melakukannya."

Jisoo terus melirik Minghao yang duduk di belakang dengan spion mobilnya, sosok yang mengikutinya sangat tenang dan hanya berdiam disana. Dia duduk diantara Soonyoung dan Minghao.

'Nah Jihoon tunjukkan padaku, sejauh mana kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk anak ini?'

"Aku yang akan datang sebagai wali Jun ke kantor polisi" tawar Soonyoung.

"Soal itu, aku sudah meminta bantuan pada seseorang yang bisa diandalkan" Jawab Jisoo. "Sekarang mungkin dia sudah sampai di kantor polisi"

.

.

.

 **TBC -Again-**

 **[1] Twoshoot gagal, yang bilang bakal jadi sisen 2 mungkin bener. Terima kasih do'anya lho ya. Kalau ada yang nggak bagus mohon dimaafkan, ada yang dilihat ampe beberapa kali ada yang baru ditulis. Harap maklum.**

 **[2] itu siapa yang bilang Wonwoo item-item dan Woozi putih-putih karena efek pasangan, secara tidak langsung kan.../lirik Mingyu/. hebat banget saya aja nggak kepikiran sampe ke sana lho. youadarilmvp. yosh bias kita samaan /toss/, saya juga pas di produce 101 mulai lirik si Eunwoo.**

 **[3] Entah kebetulan atau apa, Di Seventeen ada Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu, dan di plegirlz ada Jeong Eunwoo dan Kim Mingyeong. mungkin itu nama kesukaan pledis kali yah? /kenapa malah bahas plegirlz/**

 **[4] Ada yang bilang cukup soonyoung ada yang jadi duda, jan ampe Jun jadi duda juga. demi apa komenan disini beda banget ama isi ceritanya, nggak ada sedih-sedihnya malah bikin ngakak.**

 **[5] Perbedaan umur si Jun sama Minghao disini 6-7 tahun, apakah itu masih bisa disebut sebagai pedofil*?*. Yang tanya, kenapa Minghao nggak dibikin SMA aja biar nggak kejauhan umurnya. kalau sudah sma kan itu umur dia sudah tidak memerlukan pendamping lagi. ini situasi dimana dia belum benar-benar bisa untuk hidup sendirian.**

 **[6] Pas nulis karakter 'Hina' , diriku mengarang bebas aja dan tidak tahu kalau ada Smrookies yang namanya juga Hina, dan kebetulan wajahnya mirip mbak Ajeng versi macho /ditabok/, mungkin kita bisa pake visualisasi dia aja.**

 **[7] tapi walau twoshoot gagal, saya pastikan ff ini tidak akan mencapai chapter 5, kalo lebih iya /kidding/. insyaallah chapter besok penyelesaian akhir. Fighting!**

 **[8] ke'sadesstt'an di chapter ini berkurang. Kalau ada yang nggak menarik atau kurang apa ntar saya perbaiki di chap depan. Terima kasih banyak atas perhatiannya.**

 **Review Juseyooo~~ng**


	3. Chapter 3

**EGLANTINE** **: 'After Story'**

 **Author : Shee**

 **Desclaimer : Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka masing-masing, Pledis Ent. I just own the story.**

 **Cast : Xu Minghao, Wen Junhui, Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Hong Jisoo, etc.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : JunHao, SoonHoon.**

 **Genre : Slice of Life, Supranatural, Pure *?* Romance.**

 **Note : Cerita sisi lain dari Eglantine -aku terluka untuk sembuh-, bisa disebut sebagai 'Sequel'. Untuk lebih jelas tentang karakter selain Minghao silahkan baca Eglantine terlebih dahulu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Start.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part III**

Di kantor kepolisian.

Jun hanya berdiam diri didalam sebuah tahanan sementara dengan borgol di kedua tangannya.

Siang tadi dia mendapat pesan darurat dari Jisoo, karena firasat anak itu selalu saja tepat. Jadi Jun juga merasa bahaya jika dia membiarkan Minghao bersamanya, jadi saat Soonyoung bilang dia akan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan, Jun lalu mengijinkannya dengan beralasan dia harus membicarakan hal penting dengan Jisoo.

Tetapi dia masih saja merasa ketakutan. Seandainya Soonyoung diperiksa juga, pasti Mingha0 akan ditemukan dan akan segera dikembalikan pada ibunya.

Semenjak di interogasi, dia hanya mengatakan kalau dia sendirian. dan terkadang dia tidak mau menjawabnya, karena sekali dia salah menjawab taruhannya bukan hanya nama baiknya tetapi juga teman-teman serta orang yang berusaha dilindunginya

Seseorang memasuki ruangan dengan tergopoh-gopoh, dan segera mencari Jun.

Jun tahu siapa dia, tapi dia tidak mengira kalau dia akan bisa berada disini.

Seorang polisi lalu menghadangnya, dan menanyai tujuannya datang kemari.

"Saya merasa keberatan, ini penangkapan sepihak dan selama bukti belum cukup. Polisi masih belum sah secara hukum untuk menahannya."

Orang yang pandai berbicara itu pasti suruhan Jisoo, Jun sempat berpikir Soonyoung yang akan datang kesini dan akan menjelaskan dengan emosinya yang tidak teratur dan akan semakin menyebabkannya mendapat masalah juga. Ternyata dia memilih orang lain yang sepertinya lebih bisa diandalkan.

"Sekarang, tim kami semua sedang mencari bukti lain dan supaya cepat menemukan saudara Xu Minghao. Ini juga sudah ada dalam prosedur, jika anda ingin membelanya silahkan melakukan di persidangan." balas sang polisi.

Setelah berdebat panjang, orang itu kini mendekati Jun dengan pandangan khawatir yang sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Sepertinya dia akan mendapat omelan setelah ini.

"Jun-hyung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi aku percaya padamu. Menculik anak dibawah umur?, apa mereka tidak bisa membuat tuduhan yang lebih dari ini?, Siapa yang akan mempercayainya?. semua orang juga tahu kalau kau tidak melakukannya. Itulah kenapa Jisoo-hyung meminta bantuanku." Pria yang cukup berisi ini, setahu Jun sekarang sedang menempuh pendidikannya di bidang Hukum, dan sekarang dia disibukkan dengan tugas akhirnya, tetapi karena Jisoo yang menyuruhnya jadi dia menyempatkan datang.

"Seungkwan-ah.."

Ya orang ini adalah Boo Seungkwan, Teman sekelas Jun dan Soonyoung saat di kelas 3 SMA dahulu, bisa dibilang mereka cukup dekat bahkan sampai saat ini.

Seungkwan diam sebentar.

"Aku memang melakukannya. Semua bukti juga mengarah padaku."

"Huh?, lelucon apa ini?"

"Aku benar-benar membawa kabur anak dibawah umur jika kau mengartikannya secara buruk, maka dari itu Jisoo meminta bantuanmu. Kau sangat bagus dalam hal menjelaskan dengan baik." jawab Jun lemas.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membelamu, jika kau dalam posisi yang salah?, semua argumenku tidak akan berhasil."

Mereka berdua diam, Jun menghargai apapun nanti keputusan Seungkwan. Kalaupun ini tidak berhasil, Setidaknya dia akan meminta Minghao untuk dibesarkankan di tempat yang lebih layak.

Setelah Jun menceritakan, kalau anak yang dimaksud sekarang bersama Soonyoung dan bahkan Jisoo. Akhirnya Seungkwan mencoba mengerti. Setidaknya Jisoo adalah orang yang perduli dengan nama baiknya, tidak seperti dua orang bodoh lainnya. Jadi pasti ada alasan dibalik perbuatan nekat mereka ini.

Jadi Seungkwan mencoba menanyakan apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka melakukan seperti itu.

"Aku mengerti, Tetapi sekarang membiarkannya bersama Soonyoung-hyung juga bukan hal yang baik. Menurut informasi yang ku dengar, dia juga akan segera diperiksa." balas Seungkwan.

"Kau harus segera menemui Jisoo, dia akan menjelaskan semuanya. dan dengarlah beberapa sarannya. Dia tahu betul apa yang harus dilakukan. Aku akan menunggu disini."

Tidak lama setelah mereka berbicara panjang lebar tentang rencana mereka selanjutnya, dari luar Soonyoung sudah memasuki kantor polisi dengan borgol di tangan dan dua orang polisi yang memeganginya dari belakang.

Cuma satu yang ada di pikiran Jun saat itu, pasti mereka sudah menemukan Minghao juga. Karena dia yakin Jisoo tidak bisa membawa Minghao.

.

.o0o.

.

Di sekolah sekarang terjadi kegemparan, karena berita yang menyebar dari satu orang ke orang lain sangat lah cepat, pihak sekolah bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. hanya bisa menghimbau untuk tidak menyebarkan sampai ke luar area sekolah sampai kasus ini benar-benar terbukti benar adanya.

Jisoo yang masih berada disekolah pun tidak banyak berbicara, staff lain pun tidak banyak yang berani mendekatinya untuk sekedar berbicara saja. Selain karena dia anak dari pemilik sekolah ini, alasan lainnya adalah Jisoo memiliki aura yang sangat berwibawa, disegani dan sulit untuk didekati jika untuk berbasa-basi saja. Walaupun dia berteman dengan mereka tidak ada satu orangpun yang berani mengkaitkannya dengan kasus ini.

Dia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka bertiga tertangkap semua, sekarang dia harus memikirkan cara sendirian. Mengirim Seungkwan adalah cara yang sudah benar, tapi untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini butuh lebih dari sekedar kekuatan Seungkwan.

Kabar terakhir yang diterima dari Soonyoung, sekarang Minghao berada di kediaman rumah Jihoon. Mungkin harus secepatnya Jisoo menjenguknya disana.

Saat dia tengah mengerjakan tugas yang biasanya dia kerjakan, Dari luar terdengar ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Hong Jisoo-ssi, ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda, dia bilang dia adalah kenalan lama anda yang berasal dari distrik Gangnam."

Tanpa basa-basi, Jisoo lalu membiarkannya masuk. Dan menyuruh orang yang mengantarnya meninggalkan mereka berdua saja.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka akan kedatangan orang yang paling terkenal diseluruh korea selatan saat ini, ada yang bisa ku bantu Dokyeom-ssi?"

Sebenarnya, tanpa menanyakan pun Jisoo sudah pasti tahu apa maksud kedatangan salah satu teman lamanya ini.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Jun dan Soonyoung?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu padaku?"

"Aku tahu ini pasti berhubungan denganmu." Seokmin semakin mendekat kearah Jisoo, "Menculik anak dibawah umur, dan lebih buruknya adalah anak itu muridnya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini. Aku kenal Jun, dan dia bukan termasuk orang yang akan melakukan tindakan konyol yang merepotkan. Mungkin Soonyoung bisa tapi bagaimana dengan Jun."

Baru Jisoo tahu bagaimana cara ikatan persahabatan bisa menghubungkan satu sama lain, Bukan hanya sekedar hubungan sosial tapi ikatan emosional juga ikut terhubung, Selama ini Jisoo hanya sendirian jadi dia tidak tahu kalau sahabat itu bisa merasakan satu sama lain tanpa berbicara secara langsung.

"Aku hargai semua pendapatmu, tapi sayangnya pemikiranmu tidaklah benar, justru yang memulai semua ini terlebih dahulu adalah Jun, dan Soonyoung hanya mencoba membantunya.." jelas Jisoo.

"Tapi, Jun itu kan-"

"Kau percaya jika Cinta bisa mengubah sikap seseorang?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Apa ini? apakah kejadian Soonyoung dulu akan terulang?" gumam Seokmin.

"Mungkin juga ada seseorang yang ingin mengulangnya."

"Katakan ini bukan karena kau?"

Jisoo tahu kemana arah pikiran Seokmin, dan dia juga tahu jika pemikirannya kali ini benar-benar salah. Saat dia mengatakan karena cinta, Seokmin langsung mengira Jun yang menyukai Jisoo.

.

.

.

"Seokmin hentikan!"

Melihat adegan yang menjurus ke arah kekerasan itu, Seungkwan segera berlari dan memegangnya dengan erat dan mencoba menariknya menjauhi Jisoo.

"Kau tidak pernah belajar dari masa lalu, kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Jangan mendahulukan emosimu daripada akal sehatmu. Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak berubah."

Seokmin memundurkan langkahnya dan melihat ke Seungkwan, sudah berapa lama dia tidak melihatnya, Dan hal pertama yang dia lakukan setelah lama tidak bertemu adalah mengomelinya seperti biasanya.

"Halo Seungkwan, pasti Jun yang menyuruhmu segera kemari." sambut Jisoo, Seungkwan lalu duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia di ruangan itu, tidak lupa menarik Seokmin duduk disampingnya, untuk mendengarkan keterangan dari Jisoo.

"Baiklah, mungkin sekarang bisa kita mulai penjelasannya.."

Jisoo menjelaskan semuanya, Mulai awal kejadian sampai akhirnya mereka harus berhadapan dengan keluarga bangsawan itu, tetapi tidak pernah memberitahu soal Jihoon. Siapa juga yang akan percaya dengan mudahnya.

"Aku mengerti. jika kita membuktikannya di kepolisian dengan benar, kita bisa mengenai dua burung sekali tembak, Membebaskan Jun dan sebagai gantinya ibu tirinya harus dipenjara, sekarang juga aku akan menyelidiki latar belakang perusahaan yang dulu dipimpin ayah anak ini, dan sekarang sudah beralih ke ibu tirinya. Aku harus bisa menemukan sesuatu walau dengan akses seadanya. Petunjuk kita tidaklah banyak." jelas Seungkwan, ternyata saat dimintai bantuan dia langsung saja menyelidiki semuanya bahkan hal-hal kecil yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh orang biasa, bahkan Jisoo sekalipun.

"Calon Pengacara Seungkwan memang beda kelasnya. " ujar Jisoo memuji Seungkwan dan Seungkwan menjawab dengan senyuman malunya.

"Ahh hyung. setelah sekian lama, akhirnya sekarang kau bisa melihatku."

"Sayangnya, aku tidak berminat untuk bersaing dengan anak pengusaha kaya dan juga artis papan atas. guru biasa sepertiku tidak akan menang." sindir Jisoo dan masih tersenyum antusias.

Seokmin sangat merasa kalau yang dituju salah satunya adalah dia, dan dia segera maju dan ikut dalam pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana lagi. lebih tepatnya mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum semuanya menjadi canggung.

"Boleh aku menyela, Kau bilang Perusahaan XXX?. Perusahaan besar seperi ini, kenapa Jun dituduh membawa anak dari pengusaha kaya?, Dan kenapa baru sekarang berita ini ada di kepolisian sementara dia sudah hilang hampir seminggu? Apa pihak orang tuanya tidak punya pengawal pribadi untuk anak ini. Sebagai putra tunggal, Dia juga calon penerus perusahaan itu?. Kenapa amatiran seperti mereka bisa menyembunyikannya dengan mudah tanpa ada usaha lebih?. Lalu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu sekarang?"

"Kau merasa aneh dengan anak yang berlatar belakang dari keluarga kaya tidak memiliki itu semua?, begitu juga dengan kami. dan Jun memberanikan diri untuk membuktikannya." tanya Jisoo.

"Jadi yang kau maksud dengan 'Cinta' itu adalah Jun dan anak ini? bukan kau?" tanya Seokmin.

"Kapan aku bilang Jun menyukaiku?" jawab Jisoo datar.

Seokmin mendecih.

"Harusnya aku tidak berpikir bahwa orang sepertimu bisa memiliki perasaan suka pada seseorang."

"Kenapa? kau ingin mencobanya denganku?"

"Kau hanya tertarik pada orang-orang tertentu, tapi aku yakin alasannya bukanlah cinta."

Jisoo lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum untuk membenarkannya.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka terus mencari informasi dan beberapa data, Seokmin baru ingat setelah melihat pesan dari menejernya yang mengingatkan jadwal-jadwal yang dalam waktu dekat akan dijalani.

"Aku mengingat sesuatu. Perusahaan ini baru-baru ini juga menjadi sponsor utama kami, aku baru saja menandatangani kontrak dengan mereka. Wawancara akan dilaksanakan segera." tambah Seokmin.

Mereka berdua saling tatap kemudian sama-sama menatap Seokmin.

Mungkin ini kekuatan lain yang bisa mereka gunakan, "Aku terpikir sesuatu. Bisakah Seungkwan berpura-pura jadi salah satu staff menejermu dan mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka selama kau menjalani interview untuk brand mereka nanti?."

Sekarang giliran Seungkwan dan Seokmin saling bertatapan, seakan meminta pendapat satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Seungkwan dalam bahaya, lagi pula dia bukan ahlinya-"

"Aku akan melakukan sebisaku."

Jisoo merasa puas dengan jawaban mereka. tidak disangka orang-orang ini bisa membantu orang lain sampai sebegitunya, bahkan tidak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri.

Dulu Jisoo hanya bisa menganggap kumpulan orang-orang pembuat onar ini hanya akan merusak kehidupan mereka dengan hal-hal tidak berguna. Tetapi apa gunanya masa lalu, jika sekarang mereka bisa melakukan yang terbaik.

Setelah mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, Seokmin langsung membawa Seungkwan ke agensinya, karena interview untuk perusahaan itu adalah besok siang sebelum waktu makan siang.

Seungkwan yang berada dikursi penumpang masih sibuk dengan data-datanya, sesekali Seokmin meliriknya ingin memulai pembicaraan tapi dia takut mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Seberapa banyak pun dia bertemu dengan orang-orang baru setiap harinya, bagaimanapun mereka menarik hati Seokmin. entah kenapa Seungkwan memiliki tempat terendiri yang tidak akan digantikan siapapun, dan itu masih tersimpan sampai saat ini.

"Boleh aku tahu tentang kabarmu?"

"Baik,"

Saat dia memberanikan diri, yang didapat hanyalah jawaban singkat itu. Mungkin dia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu.

"Dulu kau selalu bercerita banyak hal ketika aku hanya menyapamu, sekarang kau seperti menjaga jarak denganku."

"Aku hanya menghindari obrolan yang tidak diperlukan." balas Seungkwan masih tidak bergeming untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apapun yang keluar dari mulutmu, aku tidak keberatan menerimanya. Aku selalu menyukainya." Seungkwan mulai bereaksi, dia mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas-kertas itu dan sekarang menghadap Seokmin. Karena takut salah paham, Seokmin langsung membenarkan ucapannya. "Maksudku kau punya etika berbicara yang baik, aku suka mendengarnya."

Seungkwan hanya menganggap itu basa-basi saja, dan dia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

.

.o0o.

.

Minghao sedang duduk di sebuah ruang tamu, Dia menatap dua orang permpuan sang pemilik rumah ini, seorang paruh baya dan seorang lagi lebih muda darinya.

Dia merasa sangat tidak nyaman pada awalnya, saat Soonyoung meninggalkannya disini. Dan dia juga ketakutan dan khawatir sekaligus dengan dua orang itu. Suasananya hampir mirip dengan di rumahnya yang dulu.

"Sudahlah tidak apa, Soonyoung akan baik-baik saja. Kau juga akan baik-baik saja."

Perempuan paruh baya itu kini mendekati Minghao dan mencoba menenangkannya, Sekarang Minghao dititipkan untuk sementara waktu di rumah ibu Jihoon, karena Soonyoung tidak tahu lagi bisa minta tolong kepada siapa.

Karena sudah mengetahui permasalahnnya, Ibu Jihoon mengerti dan berusaha membantu. Dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan anak sebaik dia kembali kepada ibu tirinya. Soonyoung berjanji akan segera menyelesaikannya dan mengambil Minghao kembali. bertambah satu orang lagi dirumahnya tidak akan terlalu memberatkannya.

"Aku tidak hanya khawatir dengan Soonyoung-sensei, tapi aku khawatir dengan bibi dan juga Hina. Kenapa kalian tidak sedikitpun mencurigai Soonyoung-sensei dan malah membantunya?" ujar Minghao pelan.

"Soonyoung-nii, itu orang yang baik. jadi Hina selalu percaya. Tidak ada orang jahat yang lebih memikirkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri."

Ibu Jihoon tersenyum. Dia menyetujui pendapat Hina.

Hina lalu mengajak Minghao untuk istirahat di kamarnya, dulunya ini adalah kamar Jihoon. Sekarang mungkin ada yang berubah tapi tidak banyak, barang-barang Hina hanya disisihkan di satu sisi ruangan. Dari pada mengambil alih ini lebih tepat disebut berbagi kamar, walau sang pemilik sudah tidak memerlukan kamar ini lagi, Tapi dia mencoba untuk tetap membuat suasana itu masih ada disana.

Jihoon yang sempat menjauh kini sudah berada di belakang Minghao lagi. Dia bisa kembali lagi ke tempat paling nyaman dalam hidupnya dulu. Dia selalu menghabiskan banyak waktunya disini sendirian.

Dengan menggunakan tubuh Minghao, dia menyisir kamarnya dan banyak buku-buku kesayangannya yang masih tersusun rapi diatas meja.

Dia ingat pernah meninggalkan sepucuk surat diantara buku-bukunya, dan saat dia membukanya ternyata masih ada disana.

Tidak ada pesan khusus atau penting, hanya coretannya tentang keseharian yang menyebalkan itu. Dia jadi ingat betapa menyebalkannya kehidupan yang dijalaninya dulu. Dan banyak lagi coretan-coretannya yang terselip di banyak bukunya masih tetap disana.

Hina sedari tadi terus saja menatapnya dengan tajam, dia merasa ada yang aneh tapi dia tidak langsung berbicara melainkan terus mengamati. Sampai dia mendapat suatu kesimpulan.

"Kak Minghao, membaca apa sampai serius seperti itu?"

"Ah bukan apa-apa?"

Minghao segera mengembalikan lagi, kertas itu di tempatnya semula.

"Boleh Hina mengatakan pendapat Hina tentang kak Minghao?"

Awalnya Minghao bingung, tapi dia membiarkannya.

"Kakak boleh mempercayainya boleh juga tidak."

Sepertinya dibalik image polosnya, dia juga anak yang serius.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini lagi. Tetapi sejak pertama kali aku melihat kakak, aku selalu merasa kakak tidak sendirian, terkadang kakak jadi diri kakak sendiri, dan terkadang ada orang lain yang menguasai diri kakak. Kakak bisa menganggapku aneh dan menjauhiku seperti yang lainnya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya."

Minghao tersenyum menanggapinya. Karena memang yang dikatakan anak itu tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Orang lain tidak berhak untuk memutuskan apakah yang kita percayai salah, Selama kita mempercayainya itu mungkin adalah sesuatu yang benar, itu akan salah jika kita sudah tidak mempercayainya lagi. jadi kakak tidak akan menganggapmu aneh. " balas Minghao.

Hina tersenyum, tapi tidak menatap langsung ke Minghao. dia menghadap sesuatu yang lain yang juga berada di kamar ini. Karena yang membenarkan perkataannya tadi bukanlah Minghao, melainkan sosok lain itu.

Tidak lama terdengar suara panggilan dari bawah, menyuruh mereka berdua segera makan malam. Hina segera menarik Minghao untuk kebawah.

Sang ibu menatap mereka berdua dengan perasaan senang, dua anak yang tinggal dirumahnya ini sudah meng-akrab-kan diri satu sama lain. Setidaknya disini mereka bisa tetap menjadi anak-anak tanpa memikirkan masalah yang menimpa mereka berdua sebelum ini.

Terdengar suara bel pintu, Minghao mencoba menawarkan diri untuk membukakannya, tapi sang ibu mencegahnya dan dia sendiri yang berjalan menuju ke pintu utama. Dia takut itu orang yang datang untuk mengambil Minghao, karena Soonyoung tidak juga memberi kabar.

Tidak lama setelah pintu dibuka, terdengar suara lain yang mengejutkan mereka berdua yang berada didalam, bukan hanya suara pintu yang menatap tembok dengan keras, tapi juga suara seseorang yang jatuh ke lantai dengan keras.

"Kau tidak berhak membawa Hina, dia itu anakku bukan anakmu."

Minghao mengintip keluar sebentar, dan segera kembali untuk membuat Hina sembunyi di kamar dan menguncinya, menyuruhnya jangan membukakan pintu kalau bukan Minghao yang memintanya.

Dia kembali turun ke bawah dan segera menolong, dia tahu persis siapa tamu yang datang dan membuat keributan malam-malam seperti ini.

"Kau tidak pantas menyebut dirimu orang tua, lihatlah apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada kedua anakmu. Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah berubah."

"Aku tidak perduli, kembalikan Hina padaku sekarang. Aku lebih berhak daripada kau."

Mereka berdua berhenti berbicara ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Minghao, masuklah ini bukan masalahmu."

Bukannya berhenti dan pergi, dia malah memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Dia berniat untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam dengan cara apapun termasuk kekerasan. Sebelum pria itu memukul kepala ibu Jihoon, Minghao segera memeluknya dan membiarkan dirinya yang terkena pukul.

"Tapi saya tidak bisa membiarkan dia menyakiti anda lagi."

Melihat itu, pria itu tersenyum sinis dan mempertanyakan siapa anak ini, apakah ini alasan kenapa istrinya tidak pernah mau kembali padanya, karena dia sudah bersama orang lain dan memiliki anak sebesar ini.

"Lagi? Siapa kau bocah, kau tidak tahu apapun tentang aku?"

Tidak ada yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena itu terdengar seperti tuduhan untuk sebuah alasan saja.

Ditengah rasa sakit di kepalanya, Minghao sempat bergumam. "Silahkan anda keluar, Anda tidak berhak sedikitpun untuk menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini."

Pria itu lalu menarik dan mencengkeram leher Minghao, tapi tidak sedikitpun Minghao ketakutan. Justru tatapan yang ditunjukkannya adalah tatapan kebencian yang teramat dalam.

Terdengar ada suara sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumah.

"Sebaiknya, kau jaga ucapanmu itu.." ujar sang pria itu ke Minghao.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba seseorang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sebaiknya, anda yang tinggalkan tempat ini. Sebelum saya memanggil polisi"

"Jisoo." Panggil Minghao dan dia segera berlindung di belakang punggung Jisoo.

Pria itu terkaget ketika ada seorang pemuda lagi yang menghentikannya, seperti mengingat kalau kejadian ini bukan pertama kalinya jadi seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau selalu punya anak yang selalu melindungimu walau bukan anakmu.?" ucapan itu ditujukan untuk ibu Jihoon, dan dia segera mencoba menarik Minghao lagi.

Jisoo maju dan menengahi mereka.

"Mungkin anda bertanya kenapa, tapi jawabannya sangatlah mudah. anda tahu bagaimana cermin bekerja?. Dia akan menunjukkan apa yang ada dihadapannya. begitu juga dengan anda. Sebaiknya anda menyesal dan tidak melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, kalau tidak, anda akan ketakutan terhadap bayangan apa yang akan ditunjukkan cermin anda nanti. "

.

.

.

Ibu Jihoon sedang membuatkan teh untuk tamu mereka yang satu ini, setelah dia berhasil membuat pergi mantan suaminya itu. Dia bilang ingin menengok Minghao dan ingin mengabarkan keadaan Soonyoung.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Seungkwan dan bahkan Seokmin pun rela membantu, apa hanya aku yang bekerja keras disini?, kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu?. Ternyata kau tidak se-agresif dia."

Jisoo tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, tanpa malu atau merasa khawatir seseorang di rumah ini akan merasa aneh dengan pembicaraan mereka. Dia tetap menanyakannya.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Tidakkah kau memikirkan sesuatu, atau punya rencana untuk Minghao?. Atau kau merencanakan ini untuk mengumpulkan kami semua?"

Minghao menengahi permbicaraan mereka. "Kenapa dalam keadaan seperti ini, yang jadi topik utama tetap aku. Bukankah masalah Jun-ge dan sensei lebih berbahaya?."

"Karena kami tahu, Jun tidak akan baik-baik saja kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu." balas Jihoon cepat.

Mereka segera menghentikan pembicaraan tiga sisi ini, setelah sang pemilik rumah mendekat untuk menyediakan suguhan bagi tamunya.

"Jadi nak Jisoo ini juga teman sekolah dari Jihoon?"

"Iya, dulu kami sempat berteman dekat tetapi tidak sampai lama, seseorang sudah mengambilnya dariku..".

Ibu Jihoon tersenyum hangat saat mendengarnya. Selama anaknya bersekolah dulu, tidak pernah sedikitpun dia mengetahui bagaimana anaknya mejalani kehidupan sekolahnya. Yang dia lakukan setelah sepulang sekolah hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya dan ketika disinggung tentang itu dia akan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan, atau kalau tidak bisa dia akan langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat.

Ingin Jihoon menengahi dan mengelak pembicaraan ini, dia tahu kalau Jisoo terus menggodanya di depan ibunya dengan mengakatan kalau dia dan Soonyoung dulu memang memiliki hubungan spesial lebih dari teman.

"Ehh, aku tidak tahu kalau Jihoon memiliki banyak teman disekolahnya. Setiap hari dia selalu merasa tidak ingin sekolah dan saat dipaksa sekolahpun, dia selalu pulang dengan luka di banyak bagian tubuhnya, tapi dia tidak pernah mau bilang apa penyebabnya jadi bibi tidak yakin, Apakah Jihoon berkelahi dengan teman-temannya?. Satu-satunya teman yang kuketahui adalah Soonyoung itupun dia mengenalkannya padaku disaat terakhir."

Jisoo menggeleng pelan, "Jihoon bukan orang yang bisa melukai orang lain dengan mudahnya."

Jihoon tidak ingin mendengar pembicaraan seperti ini, dia tidak ingin melihat ibunya terus mengingat tentang dia dan menampakkan wajah kesepian itu, rasa bersalahnya semakin bertambah berkali lipat jika melihatnya.

Minghao berjalan mengikutinya di belakang.

Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di halaman rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan mereka jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan?" tanya Minghao.

Jihoon berjalan mendekat."Aku harus melakukannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau kembali lagi pada mereka?. Kalau kau memang ingin pergi jauh, berjalanlah terus tanpa pernah menoleh ke belakang itu akan lebih mudah untukmu."

Jihoon kembali berada di belakang punggung Minghao.

"Janjiku yang membuatku kembali ketempat ini."

.

.o0o.

.

Keesokan Siangnya.

Di sebuah ruangan rapat, Seungkwan duduk dengan canggung disamping Seokmin dan seorang menejernya lagi. Disini Seungkwan menyamar sebagai penata rias pribadi artis, itu akan lebih mudah untuknya karena tidak perlu banyak menjelaskan hal-hal yang baru dia ketahui sedikit itu.

Tidak lama menunggu, masuklah seorang perempuan sang pemimpin perusahaan ini sekarang. Mereka bertiga berdiri dan memberi salam setelah itu duduk kembali.

"Baiklah kita langsung saja ke pokok pembicaraan kita, Waktu kita terlalu penting untuk membahas tentang beramah-tamah atau apapun itu. Yang ingin aku ketahui adalah sampai sejauh mana anda bisa membawa brand kami semakin lebih baik lagi?"

Tanpa basa-basi atau bicara pembuka, wanita itu langsung berbicara ke intinya.

"Dengan memakai namanya di iklan, profitnya bisa mencakup ke banyak hal yang bahkan anda tidak membayangkan sebelumnya. lagipula saat ini dia sedang digandrungi jadi hal kecil tentang diapun akan dicari. Apapun yang dikenakannya akan mejadi trend baru." ujar sang menejer.

Sang pemimpin perusahaan melihat-lihat berkas yang diserahkan sang menejer artis tersebut.

"Tapi, ada sedikit masalah." Dia menoleh sebentar untuk memberi perhatian pada sang tokoh utama mereka, "Saya mendengar dari sebuah berita bahwa anda sedang kehilangan anak. Saya turut berduka cita mendengar itu semua." Sela Seokmin.

Wanita itu lalu duduk di kursinya dengan santai dan sesekali mengibaskan tangannya mengatakan kalau itu seperti bukan persoalan besarnya, "Itu tidak apa, walau anak itu belum ditemukan tetapi penjahatnya sudah tertangkap. Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran saja. Untung saja mereka tidak meminta uang tebusan, kalau mereka meminta aku tidak akan sudi memberikan sepeserpun. Lebih baik mereka membawanya."

Mendengar itu semua Seungkwan mulai geram, tapi Seokmin terus memegang tangannya supaya dia tidak kelepasan. Seokmin sudah terbiasa menyembunyikan emosinya karena dia memang dituntut seperti itu, karena itu dia tidak bereaksi secepat Seungkwan yang memang setiap hari berhubungan dengan perasaan orang secara langsung.

Seokmin melajutkan pembicaraannya. "Masalah yang terjadi adalah, orang-orang yang anda maksud sebagai tersangka itu memiliki kedekatan dengan saya dimasa lalu. Andai ada orang yang mencari tahu tentang ini apa tidak akan merusak nama saya dan brand ini secara tidak langsung. Bisa anda mencabut tuntutan itu demi nama baik perusahaan dan brand ini. saya tidak memaksa tapi menyerahkan sepenuhnya kepada anda, mana yang lebih banyak kepentingan menurut anda?. Saya hanya memberi pilihan saja."

"Begitu ya?"

Dia terlihat berpikir, karena dia harus membuat perusahaan ini memiliki profit yang lebih secepat mungkin sebelum pihak-pihak tertentu mengambilnya seperti aset-aset peninggalan suaminya yang lain.

"Karena banyak yang menginginkanmu, aku akan mengabulkannya."Ujarnya santai "Lagipula sama saja mereka ada di penjara atau tidak. Anak sialan itu akan tetap hidup." Walaupun ucapan terakhir seperti gumaman, tapi Seungkwan mampu mendengarnya.

Emosi Seungkwan bisa kalap kapan saja, dia sudah tidak bisa mendengar semua ini. Ia tahu hidup itu memang kejam tetapi Seungkwan sendiri masih memiliki seorang ibu untuk bergantung disaat dunia bertindak tidak adil. Tapi apa-apaan ibu ini dia membiarkan anaknya ditidak adili dunia dan dirinya pun tidak memberi tempat kembali.

"Seungkwan tenanglah" Bisik Seokmin.

"Kenapa dengannya? apa dia sakit? dia terlihat merah wajahnya?"

"Tidak, dia ingin ke kamar mandi tapi takut menggaanggu pembicaraan ini." Seokmin membantunya mengarang cerita.

"Pergilah kalau kau ingin, lagi pula kenapa kalian membawa orang yang tidak penting dan tidak kooperatif seperti itu di pertemuan penting ini."

Seungkwan segera berjalan keluar tanpa membungkuk hormat seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang lainnya. Dia keluar begitu saja. Ingin Seokmin ikut menenangkannya di luar sana, tapi dia ingar kalau dia masih harus meyakinkan perusahaan ini untuk bisa melepaskan teman-temannya dan semoga saja mereka bisa menyerang balik.

.

.o0o.

.

Keesokan paginya.

Di depan rumah, Hina sudah bersiap-siap dengan seragam lengkapnya. sudah satu bulan lebih dia menjalani sebagai murid baru disini. Karena dasarnya dia adalah anak yang supel banyak yang menyukainya, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bisa berbaur dengan situasi di sekolah itu.

Sang ibu juga sedang mempersiapkan apa yang perlu dibawa dan beberapa kali merapikan dasi seragamnya.

"Jangan lupa bekalnya dimakan, kalau perlu ajak temanmu untuk makan bersama. sudah bibi buatkan banyak.."

Minghao hanya melihat kotak bekal itu dengan pandangan kosong, rasanya dia sering sekali melihat kejadian ini tapi dia tidak melihat bekal-bekal yang dibuat bibi ini dibawa ke sekolah. Minghao melihat kebelakang dan memastikan ekspressi Jihoon.

Hina mengangguk dan segera menarik tangan Minghao, karena hari ini Minghao mengajukan diri untuk mengantarnya demi meringankan beban pemilik rumah.

Minghao berjalan disekitar jalanan menuju sekolahnya, banyak anak-anak yang lewat dan memakai seragam sekolahnya, Terkadang dia ingin kembali menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya.

Karena hanya di sekolah dia bisa merasakan ketenangan, walau tidak banyak membagi senyuman kepada orang lain atau sebaliknya, dia masih bisa menjalaninya dengan normal.

Tetapi dia sadar dengan kondisinya saat ini, dan harus rela belajar di rumah sendirian. Terkadang Jun membantunya jika sedang belajar, sekarang dia harus kembali menyendiri lagi.

Hina yang sedari tadi terus digandengnya, sesekali dia menghentikan langkahnya sebentar dan ikut memandang anak-anak SMP yang sedang berangkat sekolah juga.

Di pertengahan jalan, Hina berhenti dan melepas tangannya dari gandengan Minghao.

"Kakak mengantarnya sampai sini saja, lebih baik kakak segera pulang dan belajar di rumah, kakak bilang ingin segera kembali sekolah, jadi kakak harus berusaha keras."

"Tapi, ini sudah dekat. tidak apa. tidak akan memakan banyak waktu untuk sampai di depan gerbang."

"Justru karena sudah dekat, sudah ya.."

Minghao kurang mengerti dengan sikap anak perempuan yang sedang mengalami masa pubernya, dan akhirnya dia mengalah. Dia jadi ingat Jieqiong dulu juga tidak mau jika terlihat berangkat bersamanya, jadi dia menyuruh Minghao menjauh terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa Minghao sadari, kalau alasan Hina menyuruhnya pulang terlebih dahulu adalah di depan mereka sudah ada sosok pria paruh baya yang menunggu di sebelah gerbang sekolah.

Hina kenal, karena pria itu memang ayahnya.

"Hina, putri ayah. ayo kita pulang ke rumah sayang." Hina tidak menjauh saat dia mulai mendekatinya, "Kenapa kau meninggalkan ayah begitu saja. oh ya, ibumu sedang menunggumu di rumah dan memasakkan sup kesukaanmu, jadi ayo pulang, jangan buat ibumu menunggu lebih lama lagi."

"Ayah sedang mengarang cerita" jawab Hina datar.

"Tidak, ibumu benar-benar ada dirumah dan menunggumu pulang. Kami sudah baikan."

Tangan Hina menunjuk sesuatu di belakang ayahnya. "Ibu tidak ada dirumah. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berada dirumah, sementara daritadi ibu kan selalu menempel di punggung ayah".

Hina meninggalkan ayahnya yang seperti ketakutan itu dengan tatapan dingin, dan sang ayah segera berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

Tidak ada wajah sedih terpancar di muka anak yang baru berumur belasan tahun awal itu, Bahkan dia sempat tersenyum riang saat teman sekelasnya menyapanya dan mengajaknya mengobrol sambil berjalan menuju kelas.

Mungkin orang-orang akan merasa sangat wajar bagi mereka itu hanya seperti senyuman anak kecil yang polos tetapi jika mereka tahu kebenaran dibalik munculnya senyum itu mereka akan ketakutan dengan senyum anak ini. Bisa melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain terkadang menyeramkan tapi yang lebih menyeramkannya lagi dari itu adalah saat kau bisa melihat hal mengerikan itu dengan senyuman di wajahmu, entah kau berbaik hati karena kasihan, atau kau menertawakan hidupnya yang tidak berharga sehingga bisa menjadi sosok lain saat dia sudah meninggal.

Hina tahu betul, hanya orang-orang yang tidak merasakan kebahagiaan yang seharusnya ia dapatkan saat hidup, adalah orang yang disaat dia sudah meninggalkan dunia ini akan kembali dan berusaha untuk mendapat kebahagiaannya itu.

Dan untuk Jihoon yang juga berada bersama Minghao, dia sedang menebak apa kebahagiaan yang seharusnya didapatnya.

Mungkin Hina akan berusaha mendekatinya dan menanyakannya, karena 0rang-orang di sekitarnya tidak peka terhadap keberadaannya.

Sepulang sekolah, Hina melihat sebuah mobil hitam mendekati dirinya dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Seseorang dari dalam mobil menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan melambai senang pada Hina.

"Onii-san!?"

Hina sudah naik mobil dan dia duduk di kursi belakang disamping Soonyoung yang menjemputnya bersama seorang temannya lagi yang menyetir mobil.

"Onii-san kemana saja?, kami sangat khawatir, bahkan kak Minghao sampai tidak bisa tidur setiap malamnya.."

"Maaf ya, habis banyak urusan yang harus dikerjakan." ujar Soonyoung lemah.

Mereka membicarakan banyak hal selama dalam perjalanan, tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Hina.

Hina menyuruh Soonyoung masuk lebih dulu, sementara Hina turun bersamaan dengan teman Soonyoung yang sedari tadi menyetir itu. Mereka bertatapan dalam waktu yang lama, sebelum ini mereka belum pernah sekalipun bertemu.

"Terkadang, tidak apa bersedih karena kehilangan seseorang yang sangat penting bagimu, Dia akan mengerti kesedihan dan kehilangan yang kau rasakan, Dia pun akan merasa bahagia karena dia merasa sangat dibutuhkan dan kepergiannya ternyata meninggalkan bekas di hati orang terpentingnya juga.." ujar lelaki itu, Kini Hina hanya membalikkan badan memunggunginya, dia tidak suka menangis di depan orang lain.

Lelaki itu berjalan meninggalkannya, dia memilih masuk ke rumah terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau hatimu sudah baikan, kembalilah tersenyum seperti biasanya. Ibumu senang melihat senyummu itu."

.

.

.

"Apa yang membuatmu lama di luar, Jisoo?" tanya Soonyoung dia sudah duduk di ruang makan bersama Minghao dan ibu Jihoon, "Mana Hina?".

Jisoo mencoba mencari alasan.

"Hina sedang berbicara kepada tetangga sebelah tadi."

Hina sudah kembali kedalam dan dia segera bergabung di meja makan setelah meletakkan tasnya. Dia melihat ada tiga kursi yang masih kosong, dan dia langsung saja mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jisoo.

"Hina ayo bergabung bersama kami!"

Soonyoung mengira Hina akan memilih duduk disampingnya yang masih kosong, ternyata dia memilih duduk disamping Jisoo, padahal mereka terlihat tidak akrab. Ternyata orang itu dan kharismanya masih saja setajam dulu sewaktu di SMA.

Ibu Jihoon mengira kedatangan mereka kemari akan mengambil Minghao, ternyata mereka ingin merepotkannya lagi dengan menambahkan Soonyoung disana untuk beberapa waktu lagi.

"Apa masalahnya masih belum selesai?"

Ibu Jihoon mulai bertanya pada Soonyoung, setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan mereka dan Hina pergi untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Jisoo. Masih ada Minghao di meja itu sedang melamunkan sesuatu, dia juga khawatir dengan keadaan Jun, Kenapa hanya Soonyoung saja yang bisa keluar sementara Jun masih harus ditahan.

"Kami sedang mengatasinya satu-persatu, sebentar lagi juga selesai. tidak perlu mencemaskannya.."

Ibu Jihoon mengangguk mengerti, dan dia segera berdiri untuk membersihkan meja makan dari piring-piring dan peralatan makan lainnya, sampai dia melihat piring Minghao yang masih banyak sayuran tersisa,

"Lagi-lagi kau menyisakan sayuran, itu kan tidak baik. kau tidak tahu ada banyak tenaga sampai sayur ini ada di meja makan, Jihoon. "

"Iya aku tahu, Mama tidak perlu mengulang itu terus."

Ibu dan Minghao sama-sama terkejut, begitu juga Soonyoung dan lainnya.

Soonyoung diam, dan memperhatikan mereka berdua aneh. tidak ada yang sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tetapi jawaban seperti itu juga bagi ibu Jihoon sangat sering terdengar keluar dari mulut kecil Jihoon-nya dulu.

Jisoo dan Hina juga tidak kalah fokus untuk memperhatikan.

"Jihoon-nii.. "gumam Hina pelan.

.

.

.

Malam harinya.

Minghao berbaring di kasur milik Jihoon, jika biasanya dia sendirian kini dia harus berbagi dengan Soonyoung dengan guling sebagai penengah mereka, dan punggung mereka saling berhadapan sementara wajah menghadap ke sisi yang berlawanan.

"Minghao kau belum tidur.."

"Ne."

Soonyoung berbalik dan menghadap punggung Minghao.

"Selama ini aku terus khawatir saat kau tinggal berdua dengan Jun, kau tahukan apa yang akan terjadi dua orang tinggal di satu rumah, dan Jun memiliki perasaan padamu... "

"Aku dan Jun-gege tidak akan melakukannya. Aku masih SMP kelas 2."

"Kau mungkin tidak, tapi Jun itu siapa yang bisa menebaknya. selama ini dia selalu jadi sosok yang berpura-pura tidak tertarik akan suatu hal tapi sebenarnya dia menginginkannya." Soonyoung diam sebentar, "Baiklah aku minta maaf." Dia tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya, lagipula Minghao pun orang yang bisa memilah mana yang baik dan tidak.

"Maaf ya karena kedatangan kami, membuat hidupmu lebih sulit."

"Lebih baik sulit hari ini daripada menyesal karena tidak pernah mencobanya."

"Kau pasti merindukan sosok ibumu ya, kau sampai memanggil ahjumma dengan sebutan mama."

"Hmm, aku sangat merindukannya."

'Dan aku juga merindukanmu. Aku datang untukmu..'

Yang terakhir adalah kalimat dari orang ketiga yang berada di ruangan ini.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **[1] Lihat apa yang sudah kulakukan, semakin ada aja komen yang menarik. semakin tidak bisa diriku menyelesaikan ceritanya. Oke aku PHP lagi, dan chap ini nggak terakhir.**

 **[2] Terima kasih untuk reviewnya yang request Minghao dititipin di ibu Jihoon, udah aku bikin, Sebelumnya aku sama sekali tidak kepikiran. Percayalah bahwa review terkadang bisa merubah sesuatu. Maaf ya kalo mungkin agak boring, udah ditunggu lama juga.**

 **[3] Jaminan masih berlaku, bahwa tidak akan melebihi chapter 5. atau mungkin paling banter akan mencapai setengah dari chapter eglantine pertama. Nggak terlalu panjang, dan nggak terlalu pendek kan?**

 **[4] Mau keluarin sisi jahat si Pinky, eh malah kemaren foto sama Minghao ngabisin Chuseok bareng. Kan jadi nggak feel. =_=**

 **[5] Maaf ya lama, habis kena stuck nih /nyanyi bareng monstaX/, Karena apdetnya lama sengaja aku bikin panjang. Yang bahkan sampe udah lupa ama ini cerita dimaklumin, emang saya yang salah. /bow/**

 **[6] Chap ini MingHoon nggak banyak muncul, mungkin mereka beraksinya di chap depan.**

 **[7] Aku kehabisan kata-kata.**

 **Review Juseyooo~~~~ng**


End file.
